Losses beyond imagining
by Aletta-Feather
Summary: After Ron tragically dies during the job, Hermione tries to find a new partner by using Owl-line dating. Harry is obsessed with finding those responsible whereas Draco's parents urge him to provide an heir. A new threat will lead them into cooperating with each other.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Although this will eventually become Dramione, I doubt there will be much smut, if any. The story focuses heavily on Hermione's friendships and Draco's relation with his parents as well as a new common enemy instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Losses beyond imagining<strong>

Chapter 1

Hermione would never forget the day Harry stood ashen-faced on her doorstep. Despite having fought and won a war, her husband Ron had died on a battlefield of sorts. His career as an Auror had proved to be fatal. Her three year old daughter, Rose, came running towards her, Harry's eyes flooding with tears while Hermione picked her absentmindedly up in her arms.

"Uncle Harry… Uncle Harry," she tried for attention, but Harry was telling the tale of Ron's demise. Stammering he related how he and Ron had outnumbered the group of criminals and how he had worried about hearing the dreaded _Avada Kadavra_ that never came…

"But what… what.. did kill him?" Hermione asked, tears streaming over her cheeks as well.

"It's still a very powerful spell… I'd never heard of it…" Harry began. "Ron stumbled on his knees and it seemed as if his blood became black… poisoned somehow…. His veins became visible and he went so… so pale. When it reached his heart… that was it."

Hermione gasped. "I have… I've read about that spell somewhere… when we were searching for the horcruxes and I was reading up on Dark Magic. It has been outlawed for centuries! And… and it is nearly as fatal as…"

"Because it is so quick… It happened so fast, Hermione, there was nothing I could do… One minute he was there, by my side, and the next…" His voice faltered and Harry clasped his hands over his face, heaving with grief.

For Hermione, the news hadn't entirely sunk in yet. Her child had fallen silent in her arms, realizing her mum and uncle were not available right not now, no matter how hard she tried. Hermione tried to remember the spell and everything about it… It was fatal, although there had been a difficult counter spell and even a bezoar could provide useful as an antidote. But with the speed of the poison and fighting in the heath of battle… it would have been almost impossible to reverse.

"And to think that they escaped…" Harry moaned. "I let them go…. Only having eyes for Ron, willing him to come back to me…"

"You were outnumbered…" she soothed him. "Otherwise they would have killed you to…"

"An ancient spell, you said… Outlawed for centuries…." Harry suddenly looked up to her. "I wonder what it is were dealing with here…. Hopefully this isn't a return of… a similar kind of…"

"I couldn't tell you..." she replied. Tears streaming once more. "It could be a simple as someone reading and practicing the spell, or secretly having been taught by an elder family member…. Or as complicated as a group wishing to restore old orders and ways…."

He looked her in the eyes. "Hermione… I am so _so _sorry…" he whispered, burdened with guilt. They fell into each others arms, Rose stuck in the middle giggling at being squeezed in between the both of them….

* * *

><p>How do you tell a three year old her daddy will never return? He has gone away? But whereto…? He will never come back? Daddy is on a journey but we cannot follow him?<p>

Hermione had found it very hard, seeking solace in her job at the Ministry of Magic, where she was working on better laws for house-elf and centaur rights, while she felt guilty at her daughter spending so much time with alternately her parents or Ron's. The Weasly's had had a lot more experience of dealing with such questions, as they were also helping in raising Teddy. The grief was still too raw to help her little girl come to terms with it as well. But as time progressed, it turned out to be easier for the child than it was for her. Rose was forgetting Ron….

As hurtful and painful as it was, Hermione wondered if it was for the best… At least she got to be happy that way, not having been smashed into a thousand pieces like herself. The first year had been the worst; the pity from everyone, the sympathy from those who were close…. Sometimes it helped and sometimes it made her want to scream and disappear of the face of the earth. Her face had appeared in the papers… her child's face too… headlines such as "Poor Fatherless Child: Will Child Rearing Break Her Mother?" with a picture of her at her most tired and worn out… It was horrible, not to mention despicable.

The second year had been slightly better, only slightly, but she felt more normal again. Like she would survive, like happiness would return again one day. Harry was still her best friend, but funnily enough she had become really good friends with George as well. He missed Ron almost as much as she did and they could discuss the loss of both brothers very well together. Sometimes it felt as if he truly understood, having lost his soul mate, his twin.

His family secretly hoped for something more to develop out of it, but they both knew that wasn't the case… they were not a match for each other in that way… It was their grief that bound them so close together, nothing else.

Although Hermione had found a new hobby in helping him develop some of his toys, making them even better and slightly more sophisticated. Of course, she still frowned upon items designed to disturb lessons and wished he had more educational items in his shop.

"I'm not the school supply store," had been his reply to that, giving her a wink and a voiced stuffed animal, her favorite bird, a seagull, for Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione read up on the Wizard version of online dating: Owl-line dating. It had been three years since Ron died and friends and family had nudged her a little into it. It might be hard for them seeing someone else in Ron's place, but seeing Hermione without a partner was hard to stomach as well. Hermione herself was not that eager. She had her daughter, her busy job, but she was willing to give it a try.

It looked more like an old Muggle version of lonely hearts, she thought. The _Daily Profet _featured advertisements and the idea was to use a regular post owl, not your own—definitely when it was distinct and recognizable, like Draco's owl was—and have contact by letters first.

Then, whenever you were ready —in some cases never, such as the famous Shetland Island wizard Perceval and his female counterpart, Vivian, residing on the Canal islands, who had corresponded for fifty years without ever laying eyes on each other—you could decide to meet up and see each other. It was a bit like blind dating as you also only revealed your identity whenever you wanted. Hermione sighed. It didn't really matter when she'd reveal it… she would still be famous, and now also tragic: both a war heroine and widow.

She took a look at some of the current adverts. Many seemed only to want one thing… but some were more serious. The one she liked the best was the advert of a healer, highly educated, responsible job and with a love for flying broomsticks.

That reminded her a bit of Ron which was why her eyes had fallen on it… but then she read the small print at the bottom. "Pure-bloods preferred" it said. It made her blood boil… whatever had they fought this entire war over if not to wipe out views such as this?!

She peered as even smaller print appeared under that, in the finest print of all it said… "but not necessary by any means." Quite the mixed message….

Briefly she wondered how such a strange advert had come to be…

* * *

><p>No matter what he would or wouldn't do, Draco would remain a disappointment for his parents. He sighed heavily. He had become a healer, one of the best, in his own not so humble opinion. It was a challenging career and it required his knack for potions. He loved it… a career that was made up out of doing 'good'—as his father sometimes sneered though he readily accepted any cures for his faltering health—and of a certain amount of respect and standing. The perfect combination as far as he was concerned.<p>

But disappointed they would be… until he'd, or really his wife, would produce a male heir. Draco hadn't gotten married. He had hardly even dated since Hogwarts. His focus had been on his education and career and on proving that he was a worthy person. A lousy Death-Eater perhaps, but a damn good healer.

None of that mattered to his parents. The sicker his father became, the more anxious he was to see a grandson. Never mind that there were not many prospective dating partners left… not the pure-blood kind anyway. His father still lamented that and urged him to find someone before all the women were married. He would hold him off saying that he could always marry someone younger. Hadn't his father done the same?

"Hardly…" Lucius snorted.

Draco didn't know exactly what he wanted in a partner. Since the war his opinions had gradually changed and the old pure-blood ideal didn't seem as important anymore…. Yet at the same time it was hard to not take it into account. His family name was important, and to mingle with… It was hard, and his parents didn't make it any easier.

To get them of his back he had introduced them to the Owl-line.

His father had sneered…

"We never needed that in our day…" but since Lucius was secretly thrilled that his son was now actually going to enter the dating scene again, he had kept his mouth shut after that one remark.

However, he had soon found something else to complain about…

Just before Draco could send his application away with the post owl, the advert Hermione would eventually read, his father grabbed it with his long fingers and read it… only to become furious.

"You haven't added the most important thing of all!" he roared. "She has to be pure-blood!"

Draco had raised his shoulders nonchalantly and mumbled: "Surely we can't demand that anymore nowadays…"

"Oh, yes we can!" his father replied, "and we will…" scribbling that no-one else needed to reply.

Draco snapped it from his fathers hands, right before he'd tied it to the owl, who stared boringly at the whole row before its big eyes.

He quickly added that it was not necessary and before Lucius could further interfere the owl flew away. Draco sighed. His advert sounded so stupid now, pigheaded and arrogant, but at least he had added the final sentence….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry had not given up on finding the ones responsible for killing Ron. Whenever he had a moment of free time, five minutes before lunch, ten minutes more of tea time, he'd use everything in his power to obtain more information about the group of criminals. They had seemed an ordinary gang of burglars but knowledge of spells like that could indicate something far worse…

Most of the Death-Eaters had been rounded up and tried, and were now rotting away in Azkaban. But some had escaped… And Death-Eaters were by no means the only threat. Many eerie and vicious secret clubs existed, most were being watched by specially trained Aurors, but some were so secretive that they were only whispered about. No-one could say for sure if they truly existed at all.

Hermione seemed to have given up on justice for Ron. She still missed him dearly and was still grieving but she didn't have Harry's determination to find the ones responsible. She had said that it increased her bitterness and that she didn't want that for her child. It was reasonable enough, yet Harry had been quite disappointed and it had made the subject an awkward one.

He had hoped she would help him track them down. He could have used her brains on a difficult matter as this… but it was not to be. Luckily others helped him where they could, even Luna who had access to the most obscure, and usually useless, sources. For possible phantom groups such as this the most crazy sources were sometimes the very best ones…

* * *

><p>Hermione had responded to several adverts, though not to the broomstick one. She'd even been on a few dates. All the men had been friendly enough, but none had made her feel more than that. She'd be polite and they'd have a nice evening but that was it. Neither they, nor Hermione followed up on them.<p>

"Perhaps it still is too early," said Ginny soothingly. "Maybe your heart isn't in it yet…."

Hermione had to agree. She wasn't really ready, although she did long for a partner more and more. The nights were lonely and her six year old daughter was lovely and smart but could hardly replace adult conversation.

She bit her lip. "There was this one advert though… it was really nice, but also quite problematic…"

"How so?" Ginny asked.

Hermione took it out of her purse. "Here, read for yourself," she said.

Ginny read it, making approving sounds until the very end…

"What?!" she shrieked. "In this day and age…? I don't believe it…"

"See..?" Hermione said. "It sounds rather good otherwise, but still…"

"You shouldn't respond to this crap, seriously." Ginny stated boldly.

Hermione hesitated. "Yes, but… Oh, I don't know… It does say it isn't really necessary…"

"It's someone who can't make their mind up," Ginny laughed scorning. "You wouldn't want someone like that, right?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, I guess not." Hermione agreed, putting it back into her purse.

"I could throw it away for you," Ginny offered but she declined. Ginny shook her head.

* * *

><p>In her far too quiet living room, her daughter at her parents, Hermione did reply to the letter. She knew it was stupid, really <em>really<em> stupid, but she wanted to give him a chance to explain. What were his intentions? Why was he so unclear on the matter of blood?

She was going to write just this once. The chances of a unattached healer being interested in a single mother with a six-year old wasn't that great anyway, so there would be no harm done. She just wanted to get to know him a little better… One letter, to request for further explanations, that would be it! No-one would ever find out about it…

She was pleased with her letter. Hermione had presented herself in a good light without omitting anything, apart from names that was. She had talked about her job, her daughter, her full life that could need just one more thing…. a partner . She had been very clear about herself being Muggle born and not being too fond of, very mildly put indeed, pure-blood ideals. Clearly that would not help her letter, but Hermione felt that she had betrayed her ideals enough by responding in the first place!

Hermione had showed interest in his job, his life in general. She was quite nervous for the response, suddenly feeling like a teenager again. Why had she responded in the first place? There had been a war over this! And here she was responding to such an ambiguous person….?

Maybe she was trying to live dangerously…

Had she forgotten what Bellatrix had carved into her arm? She shivered; she knew she'd never forget that moment. But she had encountered her share of friendly Slytherins since then. Some of them were struggling in putting the war and its ideals behind them. One or two had almost become friends, nearly, but not quite. She had to admit that it was mostly herself that had kept the distance. As much as she wanted peace with all, she had trouble letting them come closer. Her past was not forgotten and although she didn't share Harry's zeal for finding Ron's killers—she had lost all hope on that account—Hermione still wondered when she encountered Slytherins what they truly thought and if they could really be trusted.

Perhaps it was him being a healer that had done it. Or the love of broomsticks and potions which was an unusual combination. It should have sparked some recognition in her mind but it didn't and Hermione waited nervously for the healer's reply.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Draco had been relieved that his father wasn't around when the post owl brought his mail, a few new replies to his advert. One of them was rather interesting: a single woman with a child, and even Muggle born. The tone of the letter had been a bit arrogant, like she was putting him in his place, but otherwise it was kind of thrilling. Perhaps he should write back to this one, if only to spite his father. He chuckled.

Although there had been some 'pure-blood' replies they were all from women he knew already. Some of them were all right but most were really just digging his name and more so, the money that came with it. He no longer had any interest or patience for them. Draco wondered if he should look for a half-blood or perhaps a foreign pure-blood… To find someone with somewhat similar ideas, perhaps, without all the negative connotations that such thinking held here in Britain.

Someone who cared about traditions and all magical families, and bloodlines, without being hateful toward witches and wizards with a different background. Perhaps that would suit him; it certainly would his family…

Draco had never really done anything his parents didn't want him to. He was too afraid of his father to actually go against his wishes. He'd rebel a bit, but that was it, most of the time. However, he no longer respected his father as he had before. He had seen his father's fears and some of his shortcomings….

Perhaps this issue was worth challenging him for. Maybe saving the family name actually meant saving face…? And dating and eventually marrying a half-blood could provide exactly that… A Muggle born, however….? Draco shuddered at the thought.

Not that the thought stopped him from replying to her. He had no idea what he was getting himself into, yet here he found himself replying to her. Draco wondered if it was some late teen rebellion or something more serious… Was he really changing, or did he just wanted to get back at his father? Was he really interested in this unknown woman or just using her to prove a point? He didn't know the answer himself and that was the most unsettling of all.

* * *

><p>The healer hadn't apologized for his behavior in the advert, but he had replied. Hermione found that at least a bit encouraging. She remembered how Dumbledore often gave people second chances to prove themselves, Snape being but one example. Perhaps she should give this man a chance…<p>

She continued reading the letter. He seemed genuinely interested in her and didn't mind that she had a child one bit. He didn't have children himself but was eager to have them eventually. In fact his parents would love to finally have some grandchildren…

That had made Hermione chuckle, everyone had their issues, with or without kids thrown into the mix.

He had asked about her career and interests and shared a bit about himself. He loved his job as a healer as it was challenging and very different from how he was raised. As a child his parents had expected him to have power someday but his teenage years had shown him that power was not always the best thing to aim for. Apparently his longing for it had taught him that he shouldn't have too much of it…

Such personal insight reminded Hermione again a bit of Dumbledore but this time of his youthful years. Power should be given only to those who do not seek it…

He sounded like someone with a story. Not perfect, but still someone she might get along with… Someone who perhaps didn't seek perfect (anymore). Hermione was intrigued…

* * *

><p>And so their correspondence continued. Hermione began to look forward to receiving his owls and so did Draco at the other end. They laughed at the anecdotes they shared with each other and discussed more vital topics such as blood and rights for house elves.<p>

He had even shared why his advert had been so stupid, with the struggle between him and his father… How it was hard to alter one's views, and how it was harder for his parents, being both more set in their ways, and in his father's case being quite ill on top of that. It was hard not to please them now…

She had shared that she was proud of her Muggle background but that it had meant some serious adjusting to the Wizarding world and that it was occasionally hard that she couldn't share everything with her parents. That it stung that her parents-in-law were sometimes closer because of that… Both situations had their own specific disadvantages…

It was easy to talk to him and it felt like they were slowly becoming friends. It was hard to tell if it could develop into something more without meeting first…

Plus there were his parents, so focused on blood, and her daughter, and her own focus on total Muggle acceptance… Quite a few obstacles, but more so for a relationship than a friendship.

However, they both felt like giving it a try… Just to meet for once, and look each other in the eye… See who it was that had felt so close, so easy to relate to on paper…

They would each carry a Muggle classic called _Pride and Prejudice_. Draco had never heard of it before, and had hidden the book out of sight in the very back of his bedroom closet. It had been his first Muggle purchase ever… but that had been interesting in and of itself. He had needed strange money and the sparsely scattered pictures in the book didn't move, which had been a great disappointment (and a clear sign of magical superiority).

The book would be easily recognizable and that was the entire point. Easy to spot each other that way. They would meet for lunch in a lunchroom between St. Mungo's and the Ministry of Magic.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: The lunchroom scene (and this part of the plot, I guess) is a bit of a nod to the movie _You've got Mail_ where two people who hate each other in real life begin an online relationship without knowing who's at the other end. They begin to read books the other one likes, watch movies the other one likes etc. and one of the books mentioned was P & P, so I thought I'd make a reference to it as a kind of tribute.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The healer had never shown up… Hermione had been waiting in the lunchroom he had mentioned for ages, but nobody had approached her. She had been very disappointed, and on top of that Draco Malfoy had made an appearance… Malfoy of all people! She wished the ground had swallowed her right there and then.

He had sneered at her, asking if she hadn't read enough books by now, as he peered at the title.

"Jane Austen? Who's she? Can't be any good if you're reading it…" he had said.

"There's a couple of snobs in there that remind me of you…" she'd retorted, not knowing he'd hidden his own copy in the briefcase he was carrying with him.

Seeing her sitting there with a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ as he peered through the window just moments ago, and realizing with a jolt that he'd been corresponding with Hermione all this time, had been one of the biggest shocks of his life. Not as worse as having Voldemort return, or live in their mansion killing teachers, but close enough…

It messed with his mind… This could not be happening… He could not have begun to like someone he'd hated for so long. He wasn't attracted to her! Look at her! Still having the same unruly curls, still being so very bookish and dull…. And… he couldn't think of enough negative words to describe his distaste. This could not be happening!

Quickly he put away his own copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. It had been the first Muggle book he'd ever started reading. It was old-fashioned and slow, too girly for his taste, although quite humorous at the same time. Thank Merlin he had brought a briefcase to hide it in! He put on his most mocking face and entered the lunchroom….

* * *

><p>Now that she had insulted him, he had to finish the book. Stupid Muggle book! He wanted to know which character she meant… Darcy, Bingley's sisters, or perhaps even Lady Catherine de Bourgh! It couldn't be Mr. Collins that was for sure….<p>

Draco wished he didn't care so much. Who cared what Granger (actually Weasly, but he preferred to conveniently forget that little detail) thought anyway?!

Yet it seemed he did…. Their correspondence had been very nice. It had felt that the unknown woman understood him when he spoke of grief and disappointment. When he described the emptiness inside that he'd had felt ever since the war. Not really belonging anywhere anymore…

She could relate to that. Losing her husband had worn her out, even more so than the war itself. She had never felt so empty or alone, suddenly alone with a child… friends and family were simply not the same…

To think that it had been her all that time! Draco found it mindboggling. He had felt very close to this woman, but now…

He couldn't care about what _she_ thought… he certainly never had.

Perhaps they both had changed… Perhaps he had never really known her at all, or the other way around.

* * *

><p>Since Draco had realized the woman he had felt so connected to was Granger, he had responded to some of the other women who had sent him letters. However, it seemed most of them were no longer interested. Only one of them had been honest enough to tell him why: Lucius' star had fallen. The young women might still be interested in Draco and his money, but their parents most certainly were not and strongly advised them against it.<p>

His father had become an outcast; disliked by both his former enemies and his former friends. His change of alliance at the last possible moment (again) had not helped his popularity one bit…

Draco had closed his eyes for this fact… Working all hours, he hadn't really noticed that his parents no longer received guests or hosted parties. The house was empty and cold…. A large manor such as theirs should be filled with people and voices, but the loudest voices of all came from the paintings these days: generations of Malfoys lamenting their fate….

* * *

><p>When Draco first laid eyes on the child, there was no mistaking who its parents were…. The sight of her stopped him in his tracks. Draco was aimlessly strolling around, desperately needing some fresh air after just having received the most horrible news. The girl had Weasly-red hair but Hermione's untamed amount of it… curly and wild it flung about the girl's face. She was hopping in some sort of pattern outside of her school… as he looked closer he saw numbers written on the pavement… It appeared to be some kind of game.<p>

Resentment welled up inside him as he remembered the conversation he'd just had with his healer, yet he couldn't make himself take it out on the child by sneering at her. Draco's worst fears had been confirmed. He now possessed a secret that his father must never, ever find out, preferably his mother neither. Draco would never have children of his own….

During the Second Wizarding War he had been hit with a spell. Nothing had happened at the time but he couldn't entirely forget it had happened. A woman had made a speech about pureblooded wizards needing to be wiped out, all of them, and then she'd hit him with this rare spell. He had laughed very loudly as nothing appeared to happen except for a warm breeze that hit him and so he had remarked on Mudbloods not even knowing their spells properly.

Yet she had not been upset but had smirked at him in return. "You wait and see," she had replied.

And now, in the throes of dating worries, he had wanted to confirm… and the worst had happened. The healer knew of nothing he could do to prevent it and biologically everything seemed to function properly except for a missing life force. Without life, new life could not be created. Draco had been thoroughly ashamed upon hearing and had fled his healer's office.

Finding himself here instead. He chuckled without joy: life dealt some strange blows. It was funny how fate worked…. Weasly had fathered a child but wasn't given the chance to see it grow and blossom… and he, for who an heir was the most important of all, would not be able to provide one…

Draco knew there was only one option. As his father grew sicker and sicker, he had to stall any romantic liaison, provided he would find someone interested in him to begin with, as long as he could. Not marry at all or marry on his father's deathbed so he would never find out that the Malfoy family name would be no more…

There was but one other possible solution and that was to find a counter curse. Draco remembered the curse precisely as it echoed in his mind… _Extinctio_. It did precisely what it said… rather than killing him on the spot; it had killed his line forever.

He turned abruptly away as he could no longer watch this display of innocence and happiness. Draco needed to find out all he could about the spell and the woman who had casted it. Perhaps the library had books on this sort of thing… Draco didn't feel like contacting the Aurors, although they might have more information as well…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the follows and favorites!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Perhaps Draco should have contacted some Aurors, Harry in particular. Draco's information could provide the break Harry desperately needed as Draco could still give, after all these years, a clear description of the woman involved. If he had opened up, they could have found out that this group fought against Voldemort and were a part of the right side, except for having ulterior motives.

It appeared that they sought to restore ancient spells and ways of magic. The spell that had killed Ron had been outlawed but perhaps they wanted it reinstated. The spell that had hit Draco had been forbidden too, but they had no qualms about using it. None whatsoever.

Like Voldemort they sought power for their own kind, and were quite happy to fight all others. Ron's death seemed to be a simple mistake. They had burgled the house for powerful items that were hidden there and had killed the house's occupants in their search for it.

* * *

><p>"There was a strange man today, mum," Rose said to Hermione.<p>

"What was he like? What do you mean by strange?" she answered alarmed.

"He looked at me when I was hopping that Muggle game you thought me but he just stood there. He didn't say a word, but he did laugh… but that was strange too…"

"Was he laughing at you? Rose, did he approach you?!" Hermione grew a little worried. Did someone want to harm her child? They would have to deal with her first!

"He chuckled but he looked very sad… That's strange, right? You don't laugh if you're sad…" she didn't understand it one bit…. Neither did Hermione.

Who was this strange man? She told her child to warn her if he looked at her again and to tell her straight away.

The description that she provided did fit one person in particular… Nearly white hair, black suit and travel cape… Stern looking. But it couldn't be…? Hermione didn't think so. Why would Draco Malfoy be interested in her child? She was merely a half-blood after all…

* * *

><p>The man she had been writing with had stopped corresponding. He had been a heartless bastard, leading her on like that… Hermione was absolutely done with the Owl-line! He hadn't even bothered to turn up! Hermione was determined to only look for actual people now, living breathing ones, and solely stick to face-to-face interactions.<p>

* * *

><p>He had told the librarian that he had come across a rare bit of magic and she had been very eager to help. Draco recognized her as a younger sister of Millicent Bulstrode, not as stocky, and apparently quite smitten with him. He wondered how her parents would feel about that…<p>

Hidden away between stacks and stacks of books he felt like he was Granger for a moment. She was always carrying books wherever she went. After he'd had his tiny breakdown when he noticed her child, he had seen her walking in the ministry's halls a few times. She looked at him rather strangely nowadays… Like she wanted to asked him a question, but she snuck away every time he tried to approach her. Such a strange creature that woman was…

Hermione would shake her head at herself every time she backed out of talking to Malfoy. It wasn't as if she was afraid of him! She'd even punched him in the teeth once…

But she knew it would be the weirdest question ever… Are you stalking my daughter? Rose hadn't mentioned it again, so presumably he had just been out for a walk or waiting for someone. He might not have even have known who she was….

Hermione was not going to make a fool of herself by asking him. She was determined not to… yet a part of her, the protecting mother part, and the curious girl part, really _really_ wanted to know what had been going on…. If only she was as good at Legilimency as Snape had been…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Auror Deparment had no idea what they were dealing with. Groups that wanted to restore Ancient Magic were not very high on their list of priorities. Anyone who had fought against Voldemort was more or less above suspicion and they were still swamped with tracking down the most skilled Death Eaters of all. This new threat did not really get noticed… it was not on their radar…

After their initial helpfulness just after Ron's death, no-one was interested in these phantom groups anymore except for Harry himself. Who knew if they even truly existed? Harry got warned not to listen to Luna too much, everyone knew she was a bit… loony.

* * *

><p>It had taken Draco all the courage he had to contact he Auror deparment. After a long and tideous search, made even more difficult by the librarian constantly hovering over him, he had finally found what he was looking for. The spell did exist; but it was ancient…. And definitely illegal!<p>

The only solution the book had stated was that a counter spell could be cast by the very same person who had cursed you with it… In order to find this person, if she was still alive… he would have to contact the Aurors…

Draco would have started a search himself but he had an uncanny suspicion that he himself was under surveillance of the Auror Department. Going on a revenge mission, without anything to go on, just didn't seem the best solution.

For three long weeks he had deliberated about it in his head. All the stuff with Hermione temporarily forgotten. If he told someone about what had happened, anyone… would it be in the next morning's papers as a headline? He couldn't do that to his father….

But then again… he would never father children of his own if this wasn't solved… That thought had finally made the decision for him. He would have to swallow his pride again, like he had in contacting a healer, and report the woman responsible.

* * *

><p>"You'll never believe who's here… and wants to speak to an Auror…!"<p>

Harry's new partner was easily excitable so he didn't think too much of it…

"A celebrity?" he asked with raised eyebrows, "the latest winner of _Dueling with the Stars_?"

"Oh no, a lot better than that! It is rather strange…. He wants to report something that happened during the war…"

"But that's from years ago.." Harry frowned. This was very unusual…

"He's coming in now," Elphaba Stirgood, said.

"You still haven't told me who…" Harry hissed as Draco Malfoy walked straight into his office.

"Malfoy…" he said amazed.

"Potter," was the reply with a curt nod, his insides squirming…

Potter was the last one he wanted to open up to, yet his partner, a woman with green hair and what appeared to be a tattoo of a Muggle pop band on her upper arm didn't seem remotely capable…. Draco didn't really have a choice.

"Do take a seat," Harry said, being as professional as possible. The green haired woman stayed in the room. Draco sighed. Just great!

He didn't know where to begin, but Harry took charge.

"Stirgood here, mentioned that you wanted to report something that happened during the war?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Draco coughed. This was the moment… He could still make for the door…

"Yes," he replied. "I realize that might seem odd, but something happened of which I have only recently realized the consequences…"

"You were attacked, I take it…" Harry inquired.

"Yes," Draco said smirking. "That's what happens in a war, doesn't it…" So much for open doors…

"Exactly… Which makes it all the more… ehm, special that you're here right now…" Harry couldn't help saying.

"An elderly woman hit a spell at me," Draco continued ignoring Harry's remark completely, "and nothing happened. Nothing at all… So, I laughed at her and suggested that she wasn't any good at it…"

That sounded like Malfoy…

"But she wasn't upset in the slightest and she had this nasty smirk on her face, saying… 'You wait and see;' she even repeated it a couple of times…"

He fell silent as his brow deepened.

The green haired woman gave him a gentle nudge… "And what has happened recently?"

"Sorry," he said. Harry was amazed at hearing those words coming from his mouth… Malfoy apologizing?!

"It's hard to talk about…" Draco smiled sadly. "I had almost forgotten about it, if it wasn't for my parents… Well, frankly, they want grandchildren… and, and…"

He faltered. "Suddenly I remembered what she had said so I went for a check up.. and well… the spell worked splendidly…"

"What was it?" Elphaba whispered as Harry began to recall one of the spells from his research…

"_Extinctio_," they both said at the same time.

Draco had his eyes downcast. He wouldn't be able to stand seeing the face of a gloating Potter.

He didn't need to fear such a thing. Harry was just as appalled as Draco himself.

"So they might exist after all…" he mumbled.

"Who?!" asked Draco more harshly and demanding than he intended.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Malfoy… Have you ever heard of phantom groups?" he wondered.

"No, not that I'm aware of… What do you mean?"

Harry sighed. "There is this theory… well, really it's my theory…" he altered as his new partner sighed. "Evidently it is shared by few…" he glared at Elphaba.

"Are you really on about this again?" she asked.

"On about what?" Draco wanted to know.

"Ever since Ron… ever since he was killed, I have been wondering…" Harry swallowed the lump in his throat.

Draco flinched for a second at the mention of Ron's name, recalling his last interaction with Hermione.

Harry didn't notice, worried about sharing something so personal with Malfoy of all people!

"I don't know how much you've heard… but Ron died of an old spell, an ancient one, in fact. One that was outlawed centuries ago… and I, we haven't been able to find out who was responsible… So now I have this theory about a group that might be willing to reinstate ancient magic, using spells that have been forbidden for good reason… And now you're here telling me of yet another spell that has been illegal for a good while too…"

"I have heard of those…" Draco said, his blood running cold. "They're like that woman… they hate people like me…"

"Death-Eaters?" Stirgood offered…

"Pure-bloods," he said with gritted teeth. "They want to spread magic, so rather than containing it among all magical families, they want to do the opposite and share it with the entire world. No secrecy… nothing. For that to happen, every witch or wizard should marry a Muggle…" he shuddered briefly which caused both Aurors to glare at him.

"to ensure as many chances of Muggle-children becoming magical and to establish good Muggle-wizard relations…"

"Quite admirable, I'd say…" the female Auror said. "Completely the opposite of blood purity, but what most of us are working towards anyway…."

"Apart from killing pure-bloods, I hope?" Draco sneered. "If even Aurors are engaged in that kind of thinking… well…" He made as if to rise out of his chair and walk away.

"Could you give me a description of the woman, please?" Harry asked. "And possibly a location, even though the probability of her still being there is quite small… Just everything you remember from the start…"

He took a quill, a piece of parchment, and Draco began to share his story…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for reviews, favorites, and follows!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Harry and Draco had had a long talk about it. Draco had told him all that he knew. The woman had been flanked by two younger men but they had only fought on her command. She had ranted about pure-bloods and Voldemort but he didn't remember much about that anymore….

"You should really talk to my father if you want to know more about these ideas…" Malfoy suggested.

Harry almost chocked on his tea. "Talk to your father..?" he sputtered.

"It's not a war anymore…" Draco remarked scathingly.

"Why should I talk to your father? What's he got to do with anything?"

"He might have books, might remember stuff from when he was younger and these ideas more prominent… Both.." Malfoy hesitated. "Both pure-blood ideology and this one are sort of opposites… The two idea's have clashed for a lot longer than you or I might be truly aware of…"

"And your father knows more about what they believe…? Has perhaps encountered them..?" Harry continued a little more skeptical, "However, it's not like your father, no 'fence, is going to give any sort of neutral account right?"

"It's just a thought," Malfoy said; this time actually ready to leave. "If you talk to him, I do wish you will not mention what the spell was, just replace it with an other old one…"

"Your parents don't know?" Harry asked surprised.

"Surely even _you_ are above hurting a man already on his deathbed with such horrible news, even if you do despise him?" Draco wondered while raising his eyebrows.

"You want him to never know…" He understood.

"Not if I can help it…"

When Draco had already passed the threshold, Harry called after him.

"Malfoy… One last question… If these people exist and are what you say they might be, do you think it would be possible that Ron's death wasn't an accident after all? Since he was a pure-blood, and I am not…"

Draco narrowed his eyes… "I suppose it could be… I couldn't say for sure though."

Harry nodded absentmindedly, his mind already whirling with possibilities.

* * *

><p>"You're not serious…?" Ginny was perplexed. She and Harry were enjoying dinner at Hermione's and Harry had just said that he would interview Lucius Malfoy in the morning.<p>

"Why would you want to talk to… him?" Hermione asked with contempt. "That creepy…"

"He might know a little more about the people who could be responsible for Ron's death…" Harry whispered. "I don't _want_ to go there… but it's too important not to. Perhaps Malfoy will be there himself, I'll ask him to be present…" he thought out loud.

"Wait, what…? How could Lucius..? I don't understand…" Hermione asked bewildered.

"Malfoy came to see me, and he told me this story… something that happened to him during the war… and it could… it might prove to be useful for Ron's case…"

"How so?" Hermione looked at him with begging eyes.

"I can't… witness confidentiality and all that. Let's just say that he was hit by an ancient spell which he's only now realized the full consequences of… and just like in Ron's case, it was a spell that was outlawed ages ago…"

"What was it?!" Ginny demanded to know.

"Ginny, I… I can't…"

"You're choosing that… that horrible, wreck of a man… over us! Your wife… and, Ron's wife!"

"I'm not choosing anything. I just want to remain professional…"

"Professional, my …." Ginny left the room shutting the door behind her with an enormous bang… Harry briefly closed his eyes. He'd know beforehand this news would not be easily received…

"It must have been something pretty serious for Malfoy to talk to you like that…" Hermione said thoughtfully. "It can't have been easy for him… How did he seem to you?"

"Still same old scathing remarks, but otherwise reasonably friendly… Upset, but hiding it well." Harry assessed.

"Do you really think the cases could be connected…? I thought Ron's death was accidental… And him and Malfoy are completely different, have no connection, no similar interests… There is nothing to connect them, so how could the cases be linked?"

Harry sighed heavily before he gritted his teeth. "They are both pure-bloods… It seems there are people out there who do not approve of people simply being so…"

"But…. But… That would mean…. People on our side..?"

Harry nodded solemnly… "Exactly! How absurd is that?!"

"Other than that… they only thing Malfoy and Ron had in common was a love for Quidditch," he continued, "and I don't think the case will have to do much with broomsticks…."

"What's he do now anyway… Malfoy? I ran into him a while ago… waiting for that date that never showed up…? Our Rose caught him staring at her, I think… said he looked sad…"

"He's a healer, I believe," Harry stated and wondered aloud "why would he be staring at…" before he suddenly realized why. Malfoy might never have children of his own…

Hermione had fallen completely silent and stared at him in shock. A healer? Who loved Quidditch?

With a tiny voice she asked… "At St. Mungo's, right?"

"There aren't that many hospitals around… surely _you_ know that?" Harry laughed.

But Hermione had already jumped up in order to collect her letters.

"Hermione, what?" Harry shouted after her. What was it with them? Why would no-one stay put to eat this wonderfully glazed ham?

She quickly came downstairs, with a bundle of letters in her hands, trembling.

"Hermione, what is going on…?"

"I cannot believe it…. Surely, it can't be so?" she said.

And before Harry could ask, she began to talk about this man she'd been writing to, crumpling the letters in her hand by her firm but nervous grip. Ginny had said she shouldn't but she'd decided to put her prejudice on hold for a bit, and he had been quite lovely… and so understanding… But he never showed up, and Malfoy had…

The man she had corresponded with was a healer as well, and his father was ill… everything added up…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Wow, Hermione…wow…" Harry was flabbergasted. "And you… liked him?"

"I didn't know it was him!" she defended herself. "But, yes, he was nice…. A bit arrogant maybe… But I kind of scolded at him as well, so…"

"Wow…" Harry said again.

"Can't you say anything else?" Hermione snapped nervously.

Harry shook his head, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"It is unbelievable… so I think 'wow' truly captures it," he laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes but a tentative laugh appeared on her face too.

"It is kind of amazing, isn't it… Who would have thought.." she said. She bit on her lip as she said: "So he probably knew it was me, when he walked into… He could have seen me sitting behind the window and have recognized me already…"

"And was probably just as shocked as you are now." Harry grinned. "No wonder the healer didn't show up…"

"He must have been scared shitless. Liking a Mudblood was probably bad enough… but liking The Mudblood…" Hermione giggled.

"Yeah… that must have been quite hard to take… Although it shouldn't be…" he remarked more seriously. "You'd make an amazing partner in any case."

"Thanks Harry, but… Malfoy's not really my first choice."

"No, of course not… Ron was.." Harry sighed.

"Yes, and the love for broomsticks is really the only thing the both of them have in common," she replied, determined not to think of the healer anymore now it had turned out to be Malfoy, the bully of her childhood.

"I'll still have to visit them tomorrow though… Do you have any questions, any suggestions, things that I shouldn't forget to ask them?"

Hermione and Harry began compiling a list of most important questions; the glazed ham forgotten and growing cold.

Eventually Ginny entered the house again as well. She still wasn't pleased with her husband visiting Malfoy Manor first thing, but rather him than her!

Both Harry and Hermione thought it wise not to mention the true identity of the healer that stood Hermione up, to Ginny. One row was enough for the evening…

* * *

><p>Draco had agreed to be present and Stirgood would also accompany Harry, as she'd reluctantly agreed to join him. It would be three against two if it came to the worst, with Narcissa present as well, but Harry wasn't too worried. It could be a trap, but that wasn't very likely, and the whole Auror Department would be at their disposal the moment something went wrong…<p>

The Malfoys had behaved rather well after the war, just like they had after the first one. It was not much to go on as far as their true allegiance went but better than outright hostility.

The sight of Lucius convinced Harry completely that nothing would happen. The man who had been his enemy for most of his life was but a shell, compared to the elegant and commanding presence he'd had possessed before. He was seated in a large leather chair by the mantelpiece, but he seemed to be shivering nontheless.

"He cannot seem to warm up these days," Narcissa admitted involuntary. "Perhaps you could make it brief…" Her hands lay protectively on her husband's small shoulders as she stood behind his chair.

Paler than ever before, Lucius greeted them with a croaked voice.

"What is it you want.. Potter?"

Harry's eyes searched for Draco's: had he not informed his parents at all? Was this a trap after all?

"Draco informed me that you might possess information regarding people or groups that wish to… eliminate all pure-bloods," he replied. His clear voice echoing in the empty hall-like living room.

"And why would Draco do such a thing?" Lucius asked unconvinced. "Inform _you_?"

"Draco?" Harry said.

"You remember I told you about that woman, father…? The one who had cast that spell…?"

"It seems that it has affected Draco after all, causing physical difficulties," Harry continued, "and as its use is illegal, and has been for many years,_ and_ there are reasons to believe it may have been an attack on your son for his status as a pure-blood… the Auror Department wishes to investigate the matter further."

"When has the Auror Department ever looked after us?" Lucius sneered… "What is it you are not telling me?" He asked, his clear eyes narrowing.

"They are willing to investigate, father, isn't that enough?" Draco sought to keep the peace.

"Draco's information appears to have bearing on another case as well," Harry admitted. "Combined information might help both cases to be solved…"

"Which case? Why are you truly here?" Lucius demanded to know, even though the steel in his voice wasn't intimidating anymore…

Before he could reply, Narcissa guessed.

"That Weasly… The papers were very vague about the cause of his death…"

"Indeed," Elphaba answered as she saw Harry faltering. "In the case of Weasly's death a similar spell was used, raising the question if pure-bloods may be specifically targeted as victims…"

"Two cases are not much to go on…" Narcissa replied; "or are there more?" she asked a little shocked.

"We are in the process of finding out," Harry had found his voice back. "Draco's information has brought this matter up, as Weasly's death was regarded as an unfortunate incident by most. However, the two murder victims at the house that was burgled that night were also pure-bloods."

"And still…. Why are you _here_?"

"Perhaps you know more about them," Draco answered. "About where to look, which families might be connected… anything you remember that could be helpful…" He pleaded with his eyes and voice.

Lucius sighed as Narcissa squeezed his shoulders gently to encourage him. She did not want to antagonize the Aurors, not because she particulary wished to help them but to ensure her family's safety... Their movements were still watched, even after all these years...

"Very well…. For Draco's sake…" he finally croaked.

Everyone was relieved that the patriarch was willing to cooperate.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for the new follows and favorites! As it's my first Harry Potter fic they make me extra happy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

"Lord Voldemort…" he began, causing Elphaba to take a sharp intake of breath, "built his ideals on the old beliefs of pure-blood superiority.."

Tell me something I don't know, Harry thought by himself, but he kept his mouth politely shut.

"Despite being a half-blood himself, very successful in concealing _that_ fact, he took pride in his magical abilities, including speaking Parseltongue… He flaunted his skills and this occasionally led to …. conflicts."

Lucius started coughing, and it took him nearly two full minutes to recover enough to start speaking again.

It was strange witnessing his former enemy's body crumble like that… fall to pieces before his very eyes. Harry felt a tiny sting of pity, of sadness, at yet another causality of the war…

He would have been triumphant had Lucius fallen during the war… but now, it seemed more like war would never end claiming its victims…

"A Muggle-lover, a nasty blood traitor, called Jemina…"

Draco flinched at his father's casual display of his prejudices in front of the Aurors, forsaking all decorum and appearance of political correctness while being interrogated….

"actually her whole family, decided to make a point by all marrying Muggles… Evidently, she and Lord Voldemort did not get along…"

"How did they meet? What caused them to even know about each other…?" Harry asked pointedly.

"Lets just say they were both recruiting in similar places… lectures or discussions about the importance of blood-lines, debates on whether the magical community should become more or less secretive…. They kept running into each other…

At that point Lord Voldemort was still testing his powers… and he wanted to make an… example out of her…"

"You might consider dropping the 'Lord' part," Harry suggested coolly, not that he really minded… "or even just using Tom instead…"

A flicker appeared in Lucius' eyes; Harry couldn't tell if it was fear or pleasure. With Voldemort gone, how did Malfoy truly feel towards him… with him demanding their manor for his own use… forcing his mark on Draco… taking his wand…

"Very well…" Lucius stated, "Tom Riddle…"

Everyone stared at him as Elphaba gasped. Harry's partner had never been one for controlling her emotions… making her horribly bad at poker.

"wanted to eliminate her entire family. She was gaining followers, just like he was, and he didn't suffer her to do so. It would send a message to her entourage… not to stand in his way…"

Lucius got another fit of coughs, as everyone impatiently waited for him to recover.

Narcissa whispered something in his ear… warning him not to incriminate himself…

Harry raised his eyebrows mockingly at that remark… Everyone in the room knew Lucius Malfoy wasn't a saint…

"He tracked her down to their family home and killed each member present… Some of the earlier Death-Eaters were also provided with this opportunity…"

Lucius conveniently did not mention whether he had been present or only knew all this by hearsay.

"It was only a number of months later when Lord… Tom heard that both her daughter and one of her brothers had not been present at the family gathering and were still alive. He tried tracing them, but never caught up with them and eventually forget about all their existence… He had other things to burden his mind…"

"And you believe that her daughter… might be responsible for Draco's affliction… She could be the one behind all this…"

"Despite their unfortunate views…" the older Malfoy said, "they were a very skilled family. Keepers of ancient traditions… Like myself, they had an extensive library filled with spells dating back hundreds of years…"

"I assume…" she hesitated for a second… "Voldemort destroyed their home? So the books were probably lost…" Stirgood asked her first question.

Harry looked at her proudly. She had been quite adamant after all these years to still use You-Know-Who, since she still feared his name as his followers had been responsible for the death of her only sister.

"That would be a safe assumption…" Lucius agreed. He did not care much for this green-haired woman, even though she might be perceptive, "except that their library had been moved to their hide-out… and so they could still have preserved their knowledge…"

"So rather than wishing to establish ancient traditions, they might simply be quite good in these old spells…" Harry mumbled.

"Using them for a horrifying cause," Narcissa said. "And like.." she took her husband's cue and said: "Tom's followers, using them precisely _because_ they are outlawed… The ancient magic is far more powerful and damaging… which is why the spells were made illegal in the first place…"

"But are far more useful in fighting a cause…" Harry understood.

She nodded. Yes, many legal spells were not much use in wartime…

"Taking a leap here…" Harry continued, "but provided the woman is Jemina's daughter… and the two men… perhaps her…"

"sons, I suppose. They were around my age… a bit older maybe." Draco spoke up.

"the three of them could be involved in wanting to further her mother's cause. Taking revenge for the death of her family and aiding Muggle-Wizard relations…"

"Which also accounts for them not being noticed during the war…" Elphaba added, "as they would have fought against Voldemort…"

"It does all seem to fit…" Harry said. "Could you provide me with… perhaps books, more information on her family… The whereabouts of the family home that Tom Riddle destroyed… The daughter's name, the family's last name…" He spouted out a list and Lucius nodded.

His first concern was the safety of his family and if that meant aiding Harry Potter, than so be it…

He had learnt to swallow his pride long ago, when Voldemort had taken his wand so easily all the while taunting him… Lucius didn't have any more fight left in him, at least not for the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for the follows!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Lucius' help had been very helpful indeed. The woman was named Jemina—after her mother— Jennings. She did have two sons and seemed to move around quite a bit. After the Second Wizarding War she had fallen of the grid. The Malfoy's books provided quite a few facts about their family history, and other books related the spell that had been used on Ron, and presumably also on the couple whose house had been burgled, as well as, the spell that was used on Draco.

Draco had lied to his father about the spell, claiming it was one that weakened your health very slowly instead of the actual one… Lucius had no trouble believing it… although Narcissa had her doubts. Draco seemed sad and upset, but otherwise healthy enough. However since both wouldn't dream of using Legilimency on their son, his true thoughts were hidden from them.

Harry had still been puzzled by why Ron had been killed and not himself… It had been a dark night so they hadn't been recognized as part of the Golden Trio, so perhaps it had just been an accident that it had been Ron and not himself…

However, Hermione found the answer to that one. She had taken a few days of work to aid him and Elphaba with wading through the books. Harry was very grateful for that gesture. When speed-reading her way to yet another spell book, her stash already far smaller than either his or Elphaba's, she let out a small shriek of… not happiness …

"Hermione, what is it?"

"This could be… Harry, this might be the answer to… It could clarify…" she swallowed, "Ron's death…"

"How? What?"

"When wishing to establish blood status," Hermione read, "all one has to do is cast the spell _Ancestro Revelio_ which, other than the name suggests, will not provide a family name, but rather one of three options: pure-blood, half-blood, or Muggle-born, otherwise known as Mudblood."

"I didn't hear… but, of course, if they could perform it nonverbally…"

"All the best wizards can… it does help in fighting if you don't have to spill it out…" Hermione said.

"Whereas Voldemort would have used it for finding Muggle-borns, they could have used it for tracking pure-bloods instead…" Harry thought out loud…

* * *

><p>"Hard to believe we are on the same side as the Boy Who Lived now, isn't it?" Draco said to his mother as he was preparing a potion to help his father with his pain.<p>

"It's taking its toll on him," she replied a little grim. "Having him strut about the place as if he owns it, raiding our library…"

"I thought he was reasonably restrained about it," Draco disagreed. "He is capable of behaving far worse… believe me…"

"It did provide your father some pleasure to call Lord Voldemort by his birth name," his mother conceded, and added, "me too," with a rare grin.

Her face soon fell as she whispered to her only son: "It won't be long now, I think. Last night, he hardly slept… The coughs are getting worse everyday; he is even coughing blood now…"

"We should prepare ourselves…" Draco agreed, patting his mother on her arm. It would be hard without him… They didn't have many friends left…

* * *

><p>Despite that they had both sensed it coming, Lucius' death was still a major shock to the Malfoy household. Two days after Harry Potter had visited them, taking a significant part of Lucius' library with him, Lucius died during the night.<p>

Narcissa and Draco had been at his side, when he took his final breath. Lucius had expressed his hopes for a grandson one last time, and had given Narcissa an endearing farewell speech. Without her he'd had never been able to become the man he was… stating that she had been his driving force throughout his life.

At least it had been painless. Draco had seen to that…

Bitterness filled his heart as they were truly left behind as mother and son. The funeral might be grand, but the attendance would be low…. Lower than it ever would have been; if he had died years earlier when he was still a respected member of the wizard community, people would have been queuing up to attend, and even during the wars there would have been a horde of Death-Eaters…

As it was, it would be the both of them. Although Narcissa had a tentative relationship with her sister again, and Draco had some friendly colleagues, none of them were keen to be seen mourning Lucius…

Locking their hands, mother and son, saw their father and husband disappear from sight in the Malfoy tomb. "May he rest with his forefathers," Narcissa mumbled softly, as Draco lay down a few white lilies and white peacock feathers in his honor.

Lucius' wand had been destroyed years before, but the cane with the snake-head, mended and well, now belonged to Draco. He had suggested burying it with his father, but Narcissa had insisted. He should continue carrying such an heirloom…

"We'll get him the finest portrait ever made.." Draco tried to console his mother. Narcissa smiled sadly as she squeezed his hand. Some blows money couldn't soften….


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You were just in time… interrogating Malfoy…" Stirgood said, as she came into the office, throwing the _Daily Prophet_ in Harry's lap.

"Mourning Malfoys" the healine said. According to the paper, no-one had attend except his wife and child. No-one? Harry thought this extremely odd.

It appeared that with most Death-Eaters rounded up, and the remaining ones in hiding _and_ pretty angry with the Malfoys for their last-minute betrayal, they had been reluctant to come… yet other pure-blood families seemed to have distanced themselves from the Malfoy family too.

"How… I don't see how that happened…" Harry mumbled. "I thought he was still a man of standing in his own circles at least…"

"Apparently not.." Elphaba said. She couldn't care less. It had been bad enough visiting that manor, that eerie sense of evil lurking behind every corner, hiding in every shadow…

"We don't have to…" she started hesitantly, "do we?" A crumpled look on her face.

"Have to what?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Pay our respects? Since we are dealing with his case… I'm not really inclined to… but.."

"You do have a point, there… We still need to sort out most of this though…" Harry gestured at their office filled with Malfoy's books. Some of them were pretty nasty…

He wondered if he had to… Harry wasn't too inclined to visit them either, yet if they expected him to and he didn't show, it wouldn't help with Draco's further assistance in the case… On the other hand, visiting a grieving family so soon… especially ones you don't feel all that close to in the first place…

He sighed. Where was wisdom when you needed it?

At that precise moment, Hermione stepped through the door.

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure, Harry… I'm not even with the Auror Deparment…" Hermione sighed.<p>

"Please…" he begged. "I can hardly take Ginny. She'll trash the place whether they are mourning or not…"

"Bringing back some of the books, right now… I'm not even dressed appropriately," she let slip.

"I don't think they'll care much for that now…" Harry assuaged. "That's what first comes to mind though?" he grinned, winking at her. "Perhaps you do…"

"Shush..!" she punched him in the ribs. Elphaba wondered what that little discussion had been about.

According to her, Hermione looked fine in jeans and a t-shirt. They were just here to read books, not going to a party or something… But the Malfoys did have a way of making you feel less than them, and clothing was one way in which they radiated that quite eloquently…

"Very well," she gave in. "If you think it is wise…"

Harry sighed. "I have no idea, Hermione. It's not as if I ever socialized much with them, unless you count fighting them…"

Elphaba giggled. Harry threw her a stern look. "It's not to late to bring you, you know…" he threatened.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't we have brought flowers…?" Hermione said worryingly when they were walking up towards the house.<p>

"It's too late for that now," Harry grumbled, dealing with a stack of unruly books hovering in the air before him.

"Just wait a second…" she called out as she quickly used her wand for a lovely bouquet with a condolence card.

"What are you going to put on the card though?" Harry hissed. "Everything will sound hypocritical anyway…"

"You're right…" she said as her face fell, and she quickly removed it. "Flowers will simply have to do."

A house elf let them in and they were left in the hall, waiting nervously. An awkward silence fell as both Narcissa en Draco entered from different directions.

Harry rasped his throat and finally said: "I wasn't sure if this was a good time… but we would like to return some of the books and offer our condolences."

"We've brought some flowers as well," Hermione added as she gave them to Narcissa. Both she and Draco were too shocked to utter a word. After a long silence she whispered "thank you."

"You better follow me to the library," Draco said, as his voice returned. Harry followed him and so did the two women.

"Were they any help..?" Narcissa asked.

"O yes, a great deal," Harry replied. "The history of the Jennings is recounted as well as many historical spells. We're still going through the rest of them though…"

"It is quite a task…" Hermione added.

"One you're well suited for, I would have thought." Draco said.

Hermione didn't reply; she couldn't tell if he was being friendly or sarcastic… It was hard to say.

"It must be very personal to you too…" Narcissa said, in an attempt to be friendly to Hermione.

She swallowed hard. "Yes, it is… Ron always wanted to be an Auror, but still… We survived the war…. Only to… And I have a little daughter, so.."

Narcissa nodded understandingly. Death being the great equalizer after all.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks again for favorites and follows! It's much appreciated.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Draco and his mother watched the both of them leave…

"That didn't go so bad, now, did it?" Hermione said to Harry, significantly happier as to when they'd arrived at the manor, as Draco made a similar remark to his mother.

"Considering everything that has happened here, she kept quite calm," Narcissa said both admiringly and begrudgingly.

"To think that they don't even like us yet they're the only ones showing up…" Draco said in return.

"Precisely," his mother replied. "It's too horrifying…" and she brusquely walked indoors.

Draco privately disagreed. It was chastening perhaps but also provided a glimmer of hope. He could understand his mother not seeing that, but he did perceive it himself.

* * *

><p>"Not dressed appropriately…" Harry snickered. Hermione glared at him. They were eating an early lunch in a quiet café. The efforts of the morning had worn them out.<p>

"I caught him looking at you a few times," he said teasingly.

"Harry, please stop it! There's no way…" She sighed.

"I'm only teasing…" Harry said. "Come on, Hermione… Have some fun.."

"I can't! I simply can't…" she said. "He keeps popping up in my mind… even though I don't want him to. And a part of me wishes that…"

"Hermione…?" Harry said a little threatening. "You said yourself that he would never…"

"He could never replace Ron, no… of course not! I just wish I'd never written to him, seen him in a different light…"

"So he did get under your skin…" Harry felt eerie at her admission.

"I wish I'd given the advert to Ginny to destroy…" Hermione lamented. "But now I find myself hoping he can…. redeem himself somehow.. So that I don't have to feel guilty about maybe, just maybe, liking him…"

She put her hands over her face, sighing deeply.

Harry wished she would have kept her mouth shut. The idea of _him_ and Hermione… He couldn't stand it. Being civil and cooperative was one thing… but actually accepting him…. Harry was sure he never could.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand…" Ginny said, already fully dressed for a Quidditch match. "What do you mean you're not talking to Hermione anymore? Wasn't she going to help you with those Malfoy books?"<p>

"You wouldn't be talking to her anymore if you knew…" Harry said angrily.

He had stormed out of the café unable to help or understand Hermione, disapperating straight into Ginny's changing room at the Hollyhead Harpies. Ginny was the last one in the room as the others had already left for the pitch.

"She is defiling Ron's memory! That's what she is doing…" He balled his fists in frustration.

"How? Tell me, Harry!"

"That healer that never showed up? That was Malfoy! And she is…. She has gone mad thinking she actually likes him…"

Ginny went pale. "_Likes_ him likes him?" she asked to be sure.

"Unbelievable right? It makes me so angry!"

That someone like that could potentially ruin their friendship! They should have never have visited Malfoy Manor…

"Harry, Harry," Ginny tried to calm him. "I've got a game in a few minutes… We'll talk about this later, yeah? I'm sure we can talk her out of it… Maybe he put a spell on her or something…"

That must be it! Hermione under the Imperius… He should have known…

"You're right," he answered. "That would be a reasonable explanation. It doesn't sound like Hermione at all…"

"Exactly…" Ginny gave him a quick kiss before she left, broomstick in hand.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed as she saw George on her doorstep. Was he going to give her an earful as well?<p>

"Harry went straight to you, didn't he?" She had had a long afternoon at work since she wasn't helping Harry with the books anymore. A large amount of paper work had greeted her and she felt a headache coming up as well.

"No… Is something the matter?" he asked concerned.

"No. Nothing." She snapped. "Sorry, I… I've got a bit of a headache…"

They had a cup of tea and Hermione made small talk… However, she couldn't take her mind of her row with Harry.

"George.." she asked tentatively. "Say you would…. Begin to fancy someone you never thought you would? Like a Slytherin, or someone who seems to have grown on you for no good reason…"

George swallowed hard. "I don't want to be blunt… but please tell me you haven't…."

"What?" She asked.

"Changed your mind about me.." His eyes were a bit sad. "As I've just begun to … well, there's this woman and she comes into the shop a lot more than she has to…. Buying something small every day rather than a lot once a week, and it has made me wonder…. So I finally went and asked her out…" He grinned.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you," Hermione replied. "No, no, it's actually that healer I was writing with…"

"The one that stood you up…"

"Now I know why…"she said.

Just when she was about to spill her secret: better coming from her than from Harry… Rose came downstairs saying she had had a nightmare.

And right when she took her back to her sea themed bedroom, Harry and Ginny came in through the mantelpiece… Rose ran back downstairs to hug them and figured as a buffer until George offered to take her upstairs.

"I know what you're going to say…" Hermione said. "I was just about to tell George myself before someone else could…"

Harry waved his wand checking if she was under the Imperious.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed at him.

Harry looked baffled. "No, it's not that…" he said to Ginny, "It is actually real…"

Hermione raised her eyebrows… "You honestly think I would let Malfoy do that to me? You really think he would even want to…?"

"I don't know anymore," Harry said as he fell into a chair. "I really don't understand…"

"Me neither," said Ginny, "I just can't get my head around it."

"Around what?" George asked.

Hermione wondered if desperate times asked for desperate measures. "Just wait a sec," she said as she went to find the letters again.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" she said, trembling slightly. "But perhaps it may convince you…. Here, read them if you want."

"We can't do that!" Ginny said. "That's too personal!"

But Harry had already snatched them out of her hands.

George's eyes grew big as he was filled in on the circumstances. Hermione feared he would have an even bigger outburst than Harry had had. But he remained silent, stunned.

"George…" she nudged him. "Say something please…"

"That woman… that comes in my shop, right… Her parents are in Azkaban… Her mother has had the kiss and her father will get it soon…"

"What?!" Ginny shrieked. "What is it with the both of you? Have you forgotten…."

"Like I would ever, ever forget Fred! Are you mad?" George pulled his wand on his baby sister…

Harry came between them, pushing them back into their seats and taking both of their wands.

"We did say we wanted to create unity and peace again, after the war," he said with a quivering voice, "looks like we're truly tested on that matter now…"

"So many people have been wiped out… She will be an orphan soon…" George mumbled. "We have both lost people… and we both want a better brighter future for ourselves, rather than staying stuck in old ways…"

Ginny was still shaking her head. "What about mum and dad…? How are they going to feel if both of you…?"

"Sorry," Hermione said a bit sharply, "but it is not up to them…"

"I thought you were dating Angelina?" Ginny wondered, ignoring Hermione's remark.

"I did too for a while…" George joked… "but she wants to stay friends for now…."

"Still…" Ginny didn't want to give up hope too soon. "You were a pretty good match…"

"Ginny…" he brother said irritated. "Stop it. Perhaps we'll get back together someday, who knows? For now, I intend to have my first date with Medusa Milford soon."

"If the name is anything to go by…" Ginny muttered darkly.

"Isn't Medea her sister?"Hermione asked. "She works across the hall from me, I believe…"

"Yep, their twins, just like me…" he replied.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said a bit awkwardly, "I know you'd never forget Fred… It's just really hard hearing all this…" She gave her brother a hug.

Harry looked at Hermione. "Yeah, me too…" he said quietly. "It's the shock you know.."

She grabbed his hand. "I'm shocked myself… Constantly between hope and fear. Thinking it is absolutely ridiculous or that it might actually work somehow… It's driving me up the wall, frankly…"

"You should talk to him, I guess…." Harry suggested. "He does seem changed, I'll grant you that. These letters… they're a lot more mature… I suppose we did all grow up…"

"Maybe… I'm not sure," she replied. "He hasn't changed entirely … and that manor… It's giving me goose bumps and not the nice kind either…"

"Just… be careful," he warned her. "Take it slow… If you're really going to..." he swallowed, "date him."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hermione had decided to write to Malfoy, (or should she call him Draco now?) She wanted to know for sure—although she realized the answer beforehand—if he really had been the healer she had written to. If he had startled when he saw her sitting in the lunchroom and that had been the reason she had been stood up.

She tried to be as honest as she could. That it had been a big shock to her, that she'd mostly liked his letters, except for his still rather unpleasant views when it came to Muggles. That she had been looking forward to the date, and he had shown up instead berating her about books and Muggles…

Hermione gave her condolences a second time, polite ones but nothing too excessive—it would look rather hypocritical. She wondered, as she twiddled with her quill, if his remark when they returned some of the Malfoy books had been pleasant or not, and decided to ask that as well. He was hard to read, and she'd learnt to expect unpleasantness before the words even left his mouth… Explaining that even if he was being friendly, she might not immediately pick up on it…

* * *

><p>Draco read the letter on a Saturday afternoon while sipping his coffee, seated in his father's chair near the mantelpiece. His mouth fell open and the coffee dripped on his tie. Whatever he had expected… not this.<p>

Narcissa asked what was going on, she was picking out a frame for her husbands portrait, trying to choose between silver and dark mahogany wood, and Draco realized it had been a mistake reading the letter straight away. Now he had to keep two secrets from his mother, something he really wasn't used to at all!

Drawing a deep breath, he decided to come clean instead. "Mother… There have been some things I've not told you about yet…"

Narcissa's face paled. Did her son want to move into his own place..? Abandoning her to the sole company of her husband's forefathers?

"Please tell me you won't move out..?" she begged. Begging had always been beneath her… but this, this she would find truly be unable to bear…

"No, not as far as I know…." He reassured her, his brow wrinkled… If he truly would end up being with Granger… Weasley… Hermione, she'd probably be reluctant living here, in this particular house… Draco sighed.

"Actually," he swallowed hard, "there are two things… The only reason I visited the Aurors was because…" he faltered.

"That spell…. Although you don't seem ill at all?" his mother wondered.

"I'm not actually ill. I just couldn't… I really couldn't tell father…"

"Draco, what is it?" His mother became worried, as she flung the book with frame examples aside… "Please, you can tell me anything…"

"Can I?" he fretted. "Can I really?"

"What is it? What was the spell?"

In the softest whisper he had ever spoken, Draco said: _Extinctio._

His mother gasped as she clasped her hand over her mouth….

"Isn't there a counter spell?" she wondered desperately.

"I haven't found one yet," he answered as his eyes began to fill with tears. "So far all I've found is the option for the person who put it on you to reverse the spell again…. And that isn't likely to happen…"

"Oh, my dear darling boy…" she said as she pulled him into her embrace. "Living with that… all alone.."

"I really couldn't tell father," he repeated.

"I understand completely," she replied. "Best that he doesn't learn of it at all…"

Fortunately, the only portrait in the living room was deaf. Although an excellent lip reader, he was snoring at the moment, fast asleep.

"What was the other thing?" she asked gently as she wiped her sons tears from his cheeks.

His face darkened. "You are not going to be pleased…" he warned. "I'm not even sure how I feel about it myself…" he added mysteriously.

"Tell me!" she demanded.

Draco began with his growing disinterest in the pure-blood women he knew, how they might like his money more than him…. How this Muggle-born woman had responded, lecturing him quite harshly but who had been very friendly otherwise. That he had felt a genuine connection but their first date had never actually happened…

"When were you going to inform us…. me… of this?" his mother asked sternly.

"Never, not if I could help it…" he admitted.

"Why didn't you go on a date? Did you have second thoughts?" she hoped.

"No, when I saw her… I recognized her as…."

"Who?" His mother felt a sense of foreboding coming over her…

"Granger…." He whispered. "Of all the Mudbloods in all the world…"

"That woman! The one who…" Narcissa felt like beginning a tirade of Hermione's faults.

"She did bring flowers…" Draco replied lamely.

Narcissa needed to sit down.

A conversation with her husband years and years ago came back to memory. Lucius had been worried. Draco talked about her a little too much… Why did he so desperately wanted to outshine her? He couldn't be trying to impress the girl? She had laughed his worries away, yet both of them had been very relieved when Draco seemed to be spending more and more time with Pansy Parkinson.

"Lucius was right after all," she said, her hand clutched over her heart.

"What?! Father couldn't have possibly have known…." Draco snapped at her.

"It's why he insisted on pure-bloods for the advert," she informed him. "It's presumably why you scribbled that it didn't truly matter underneath…" she sighed.

"How do you know what I scribbled…?"

"We do read the paper ourselves, my dear…" his mother smirked.

"But I wasn't thinking of her at all…. I just wished to have a chance at more responses and with so few of us left… I really didn't think of _her_," Draco stated firmly.

"Not that you were aware of perhaps," his mother granted him. "But subconsciously… maybe you did.."

"Lucius feared this all along," Narcissa continued. "The girl seemed to be a bit of an obsession when you were at Hogwarts and your dislike for her was…. off somehow.. Too fierce, like you were compensating for something else…"

"I just wanted to please father, and she was really irritating and bookish and a… a Mudblood," he responded hesitantly.

"I can see why you considered keeping all this to yourself," his mother said. "I presume that letter is from her?" She peered at it as if it contained poisonous fumes.

"Yes, she seems to have guessed it was me all along…"

"She can't be too pleased about that…" Narcissa snorted as she hoped the letter contained a fierce rejection. It would hurt her son tremendously, but it would be for the best in the end.

"It…. It's kind of ambiguous," Draco answered. "She wants to talk…"

"And what do you want?" his mothered longed to know.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks for the new follows and favorites!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Despite his mother's furious protests, Draco had said that he wanted to talk to Hermione too. It was still strange saying her name, after having sneered _Granger_ all his life.

They had had several massive rows about it, and Draco had feared that his mother would throw him out, despite her earlier request begging him to stay. She was constantly threatening him with telling his father's portrait the moment it would be finished. But the threat felt rather meaningless…

His father's death had been a liberation of sorts. As much as he had loved him, he felt like he could truly be his own man now.

Draco had written back. The book remark had been a compliment. Perhaps she could find something others had overlooked. It had been a great shock for him as well to realize that it had been her all along, but since then he had done some serious thinking….

Draco had contemplated all the angles and had come to the conclusion that his fathers' fears had been right all along. He had liked her for a long time already, but had been in extreme denial about it. The moment she'd punched him in the face had been one of the worst of his life, prior to the war at least. Draco had always assumed the memory was so unpleasant because he had been beaten by a Mudblood girl, and his friends had been present… as well as her friends…

But it probably had been because his chances of ever being with her had diminished significantly more after that…

He wasn't going to admit any of that to Hermione, of course. Draco first wanted to know what she had to say…

And there was still the matter of the spell… What would she even want with a man that couldn't bring forth life?

What would his father say about all of it once his portrait was finished?

Would Hermione ever accept all of them?

* * *

><p>"Are you really going to go through with this?" Ginny asked as she watched Hermione putting on a new blouse. It was nice, but nothing too special. She didn't want to look as if she was trying, not for him anyway…<p>

They were going to meet for a coffee after work, but Draco had been called to an emergency at the last minute. So now it would be tea in the park instead on a Sunday afternoon, in the only covert and very popular Wizard café in the park. Muggles could eat there too but wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary… Apart from the service being very swift, due to the house elves hidden away in the kitchens. It was one of the reasons why the café was very popular indeed.

"Yes," she answered. "If only to discuss this whole awkward situation…. We can always talk about the case if nothing else…" She sounded a lot braver than she felt. What was she doing?!

"Harry said they still haven't gone through all the books, but they will visit a few possible hide-out locations soon…" Ginny remarked. "Perhaps they will really find out more…"

Hermione grabbed her hand. Ever since Ron's death, Ginny had been worried about Harry's job.

She was worried herself, not only of Harry's safety but also about the case itself. How would she respond if she found the people that had killed Ron? Would she be tempted to use one of the Unforgivable Curses herself? Hermione liked to think of herself as a good person, but she couldn't deny wanting to see Ron's killer hurt... or even dead.

Quickly she put her mind to other things… Now was not the time for that… She would need her wits about her for the meeting with Malfoy.

* * *

><p>He was a little late. Hermione had already been there for a few minutes, wishing she had brought a book. She had been tempted to bring <em>Pride and Prejudice<em> but decided against it at the last minute. It could remind them both too much of that previous meeting…

After they had both greeted each other, the waitress came to take their order, giving both of them some time to adjust to this awkward situation. It was nowhere near enough time though.

"I still can't believe this has happened," Hermione finally giggled like a schoolgirl, her cheeks flaming red.

"Me neither…" Draco readily acknowledged. "Mother was dead set against me coming…"

"My friends weren't too pleased either…" Hermione replied.

"And your daughter?" he asked, while thanking the waitress who came with the tea and cakes.

"I haven't told her about this…" she said. "I figured there was no need… not until.."

"Probably for the best," he agreed and the awkward silence returned.

Hermione wished she could be anywhere else in the world… She could apparate out of here in no time but that would defeat the purpose of their meeting…

"I ran into her a while ago…" he said.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Your daughter.. what's her name? There was no mistaking that bushy hair…" he grinned.

"The family curse…" she agreed light-heartedly. "Rose definitely inherited my curls.."

Neither of them commented on the girl's hair color, so clearly inherited from her father.

"What's it like?" Draco asked. "Raising a child?" trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

That wasn't a hard question and soon Hermione was sharing him all about her daughter… How proud she was of her, that she was smart and stubborn. That Rose absolutely adored the sea, water, and boats.

Draco listened quietly. She seemed much more at ease now, when she enjoyed the subject.

"I love the water too," he said. "Sailing on the lake… Always had to make sure that I wouldn't get sunburnt though.."

"Oh, just like Ron…" Hermione said before she remembered who she was talking to.

Their careful avoidance of that particular subject now broken, Draco took a bit of a risk.

"Is Potter sure if… He said they had assumed Ron's death was an accident, but they weren't sure about it anymore…?" he asked her. When Hermione didn't immediately respond but looked rather sadly at him instead, he quickly added…"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked…"

"No… It's alright.. We did find this spell, in one of your dad's books… that can reveal someone's blood status so they could have used that… but there's no way to be sure…" she sighed heavily.

"I didn't know that spell existed…" Draco said.

"I'm glad you didn't!" she replied sharply. "It would have been extremely useful during the war…"

"For both sides…" he grunted, but Hermione rolled her eyes as she gave her reaction: "You don't really believe that! Our side had all sorts of witches and wizards…"

"Tell me about it," he mumbled in return, "including these people.. These Jennings.." an angry glint appeared in his eyes.

"We don't know if it was them for sure though…" Hermione said and continued: "I have no idea how I would react if I'd found Ron's killers…. I've been thinking about it a lot lately…"

Draco felt like making a joke about her probably granting them clemency being such a goody two shoes, but stopped at the last second: this was her late husband they were discussing.

"One can never be sure about such things..." he said instead. "When I had to…. When Voldemort gave me his task… I couldn't…" Shame crept over his cheeks. "I had always been boasting about wanting more responsibility but killing… It's something else entirely…"

"Molly could…" Hermione let slip, clasping her hand for her mouth when she saw his face twitch.

"She killed my aunt, you mean…" he replied evenly.

"To be fair… she did threaten to kill Ginny…" Hermione said, not wanting to mention what Bellatrix had carved into her own arm. Both their arms would be scarred forever.

"It's what happens in a war," Draco shrugged. "People die…"

He hadn't forgotten how Bellatrix put Voldemort over her own family, her own sisters…. Everyone.

"How are you?" Hermione suddenly got personal, nearly reaching for his hand, grabbing her teacup instead. "With your dad… I mean.?"

"His portrait will be finished soon," he said. "I was rather looking forward to it, you know… seeing him again… but with my mother threatening she will tell him about you…"

"Oh.." Hermione didn't know what to say to that.

"You see," he said, wanting to get it over with, "they had been wondering about you all along…"

"Oh.." she said again. "Why?"

He smirked. "Apparently they read my fierce… ehm… rejection of you a little differently…"

"As in.." Hermione whispered, not wanting to say it out loud herself, rather hearing him say it.

"As in probably having a bit of a crush…" he said, his eyes staring intensely into hers.

Hermione blushed. "Were they right?" she wondered. "I never would have guessed if they were…"

"Me neither," he laughed, "but in hindsight… maybe yes… they were probably right…"

"But it was impossible… both of us being who we are…" she understood, biting her lip.

"Yes, and you were so clever, it was pretty intimidating…"

"I still am," she smirked, "but you're quite intimidating yourself as well…"

"I don't want to be intimidating anymore though…" he said. "Maybe in my job when dealing with a difficult patient… but not otherwise."

"Not with me?" she asked, almost a little flirtingly.

"Not with you," he stated, as he took the final bite of his cake.

"Draco…" Hermione said, as the waitress was clearing their table. "This is hard for me, as I imagine it is for you too," he nodded solemnly, "so we have to decide what we want… If we want something.." she ended lamely.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"Why do I have to answer first..?" she complained.

"Because I just told me about my crush on you…" he said, a twinkle in his eyes, but apprehension in his voice.

"Your crush in the _past_…" Hermione responded, finding it a bit unfair, but he didn't save her by responding.

"I want…" Hermione began, determined to get it right. "When I didn't know who you were.. I thought you sounded pretty amazing apart from being pure-blood and far too uptight about it… and I really wanted to get to know you better…"

"But then…" he said.

"things changed, when I realized… You had always hated me, so why would it be any different now? Why should I trust you at all? I surely never could before… But your letters… You did sound quite different… so I wanted to give you a chance…"

"You still haven't said what you want…" Draco drawled, his eyebrows rising impatiently.

"I believe we still have things to talk about…" she answered diplomatically. It wasn't the declaration he'd hoped for but Draco took whatever he could.

"I would like to meet you again as well," he replied. "How about…?"

"Do you want to plan that now?" she said a little taken aback.

"No time like the present, right?" he winked cheekily.

"It's a bit manipulative," she said.

"Ah… too used to getting what I want, you mean.." he sighed. Hermione glared at him. Yes, he was! He was still arrogant enough to assume…

"How about Wednesday evening?" she heard herself say. "Quick dinner after work? I will need to collect Rose around eight-thirty, so say around six?"

"Your wish is my command," he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "'Fine by me,' would have done fine…" she laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: For the sake of the story Lucius' portrait resembles him closely personality wise. Apparently only Hogwarts Headmasters have this particular privilege, but I didn't know that when I wrote him like this, besides, this is way more fun anyway.. This basically goes for all the other portraits (later in the story) as well.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

"A second date?! A dinner date?" Narcissa was about to lose it. "I'll tell your father first thing in the morning! We have to discuss this as a family!" she stated fiercely.

"No, we don't." Draco replied. "So the portrait's finished then?"

"It's coming tomorrow morning.." his mother said.

"I wanted to make a deal with you," he said a little slyly. "I won't tell him about the _Extinctio_ spell if you don't tell him about Hermione…"

"That's blackmail!" Narcissa yelled.

"You have taught me well," Draco replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Take it or leave it…"

Narcissa fumed. That son of hers and his filthy preference for Mudbloods!

But she couldn't risk Lucius finding out about the spell. It would kill him!

* * *

><p>"A second date? Are you out of your mind?" Harry still wasn't too keen. Hermione was meeting him at Grimmauld Place where he and Ginny now lived. They'd changed the gloominess of the house into a more modern space. Gryffindor colors were quite prominent, and so were the colors of the Holyhead Harpies, Ginny's Quidditch Team.<p>

"I'm not sure it really is a date…" Hermione said. "I said we still had stuff to talk about…"

"Like what?" Harry sought to know. "I can't imagine having to talk to Malfoy about anything…"

"If we're going to date, I first need to make absolutely sure where he stands…" Hermione explained. "How he really feels about blood status and so on. To establish if he's changed enough for me…" she hesitated briefly, "to want him."

Harry groaned. Want him? This sounded far too serious already…

"Draco probably assumes you're already dating though, rather than still finding out if you want to date…"

"That's why I kept it early in the evening… I'm picking Rose up afterwards… as a clear sign, you know.."

"A sign of what?" Harry asked, dreading the answer.

"You know… that nothing …romantic is going to happen…"

"I cannot believe you just said that!" he moaned. "I don't even want to think about it…"

"Well, I have to think about it," Hermione said practically. "Did you know that he's had a crush on me since like forever…" she giggled.

"He despised you!" Harry said puzzled.

"He was covering up for crushing on me…" she said. "Makes sense…"

"No, it doesn't…" Harry said with a frown on his face. "It doesn't!"

"I think it does," Hermione responded airily. "He does seem changed. Nowhere near as power hungry anymore. And.." she sought for arguments. "He didn't defend Bellatrix when I mentioned her… and he is fighting with his mother over me…"

"You talked about Bellatrix?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, and about Ron, and the case… I mentioned the spell we discovered…"

"You didn't teach it to him, did you?" Harry asked sharply. "He is still Malfoy…"

"I told him I was glad he didn't know about it during the war…"

"Wow, Hermione..! What did he say..?"

"At least he didn't pull his wand on me… He said that both sides could have used it, and I reacted that surely he couldn't _actually _believe _that_…"

"And?" Harry nudged her.

"That's when he moved the topic back to the Jennings…"

"I suppose he knows you'll stand up to him…" Harry said, a little more reassured.

"I always have.." Hermione said lightly. "He took it all rather well, I think…"

"Better than before… it sounds like." Harry tentatively agreed.

* * *

><p>Narcissa had kept her word. Or rather, she had given into her son's blackmail… Lucius should be spared. Hopefully Draco would come to his senses soon and decide on that young Bulstrode librarian as she obviously liked books too…<p>

Lucius' portrait was magnificent. He was depicted as she remembered him in his prime: fierce, filled with pride and quite boastful, someone on top of the world. He had replaced the snoring old Wizard and now looked out from over the mantelpiece. His seat in front of it empty… now Draco's chair instead. But on the portrait he had the same comfortable seat for himself, the same warm fireplace, and a door painted next to it…— A door that in reality did not exist.. — leading to his private quarters.

But Lucius was disappointed his son was not there for his unveiling… His wife was present and some house elves, but not his son and heir…

"Draco sends his apologies… He had to work.." Narcissa explained.

Lucius snorted. "He takes it far too seriously… If he'd had a position at the Ministry I would have understood…"

Narcissa was enormously pleased her husband was present again… finally someone to confide in as her relationship with Draco became more strained.

"Any news on the courting front?" he wanted to know.

Narcissa swallowed and lied through her teeth: "No, he still in mourning…. But there is this Bulstrode girl that has taken an interest in him…"

"Not that one…" His face became dark; she wouldn't do for a daughter in law!

"No, her sister apparently. She's a librarian."

"Good, good…. Very good." He was pleased for now. Appeased for the moment.

Narcissa sighed. The first hurdle had been taken… Alas, there would be more to come.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: As always, thanks for the new follows and favorites!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Draco waited impatiently outside some Muggle establishment. Hermione had insisted on it, and as he had paid for Sunday tea, she would get the check this time. Draco had gritted his teeth when she'd informed him, but since he didn't have that much Muggle money left, perhaps it was for the best.

She looked quite happy as she came strolling towards him, together with Ginny. Whatever had she taken her for?

"We were just shopping," Hermione greeted him, when Ginny pursed her lips disapprovingly. "Ginny needed a new dress… so I left work early. Her anniversary is coming up soon…"

"Did you find anything to your liking?" Draco asked a bit stiffly.

"I did…" Ginny replied, "and I've got to run…" she further claimed, looking at her watch.

"See you tomorrow…" Hermione said, before she took his arm and dragged him into his first Muggle restaurant ever…

It actually wasn't all that different. The food smelled good, even if he hadn't seen it yet. The lights were nice… the seats comfortable… His table companion looked lovely…

But would he recognize the food?

"This is one of my favorite Italian restaurants," Hermione said cheerfully. "The pasta is great… Or you could have pizza, if you want…"

"Not too fond of pizza myself…" Draco replied. Inwardly, he was relieved… Italian food he knew quite well as he had spent some summer vacations there.

"You've had it before then?" Hermione was surprised.

"I've had it in Italy when I was…. eight maybe…? I accidently used a bit too much pepper… and since then.."

Hermione laughed. "But then you should try again," she said, "it can't be any worse, right?"

"Are you challenging me?"

"Yes," she said firmly. "Not just on this matter either…"

"That's what I feared…" he sighed dramatically in return.

Draco did order a pizza: the one with the most toppings.

"Looks like you don't want to miss out on anything…" Hermione grinned.

"I may not look it but I've got quite the appetite," he replied.

The wait for his pizza, and Hermione's risotto, took quite long however, and Draco commented on it: "Is it supposed to be such a long wait?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows and sneered: "Have you've ever prepared food yourself?"

He shook his head. "Of course not," he replied indignantly, "that's what house elves are for…"

Hermione was inclined to say "like Dobby?!," but decided not to antagonize him any further.

"Well…" she said instead, "before I came to Hogwarts I helped my parents cook in the weekends. We've always had a lot of fun preparing it… They'd help me with presentation and such… and during the wait we'd play games, or simply talk, or they'd help me prepare for exams…"

"The point being…?" he questioned her.

"Cooking… Muggle cooking anyway… takes time… Water has to boil… Dough has to rise…" she explained. "For instance, for pasta, you have to wait for the water to cook which takes a couple of minutes… and then the pasta itself has to cook.. If it's fresh like here, that will take maybe two minutes, but if it's dried pasta from a box, it could take up to twelve or even fourteen minutes…"

"That's such a long time…" he said surprised. "And you have to just sit and wait there…?"

"Well, my dad used to walk away to watch telly for a bit, my mum usually does stay and keeps stirring if she isn't phoning one of her friends… and I used to just sit in the kitchen reading a book with one eye on the cooking pan…"

Draco gaped at her. "I don't think I understood any of that…" he said.

"Perhaps you should have take Muggle Studies…" she smiled wistfully.

"Can you imagine my parents reaction to that?!" he grinned back.

"Well, at least you've read your first Jane Austen… I take it you did read it?" she asked, suddenly resembling a young and equally stern McGonagall.

Draco nodded and said: "On that note… Who do you think I resemble so much? I was rather hoping for Darcy.."

"So you did read it?!"

"I just wanted to figure out which snob you meant… that's all," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Their pizza and risotto finally arrived, and for a few minutes the both of them were silently savoring their food.

It was going rather well so far, Hermione contemplated, whereas Draco was wondering if he should try to find a Muggle Study book somewhere… and hide it in his closet as well. He would need some kind of dictionary if he wanted to fully understand Hermione…

"What are you thinking about?" she wondered.

"I just thought… I suppose I could use a Muggle dictionary…"

"I'm sure they're available… I got a Wizard one for my parents…"

Draco laughed. "I didn't know those existed."

"Of course they do! They're extremely useful."

The pizza tasted a lot better this time around, he had to give her that.

"How's your risotto?" he asked when they both fell silent again.

"Very good.. I usually have the pasta but wanted to try something different for a change…"

Draco grinned naughtily: "much like going to dinner with the likes of me…"

Hermione started coughing and blushed crimson.

"I suppose you could say that…" she said a little shyly.

"The same goes for me…" he acknowledged, "but I find it a welcome one…"

"You do?" she asked. "I know I can be a bit irritating sometimes…"

"That's better than being downright evil…" he said gloomily. "I'm still surprised you're not embarrassed to be seen with me…"

"Malfoy… Draco," she said softly. "I don't think you're downright evil… You did make a lot of bad choices for sure… and a few good ones too…" she faltered, still a bit unsure where all this was going…

"But not enough for you to trust me…" he said bitterly. "Is that what you were going to say?"

"Trust has to be earned," Hermione replied simply. "I'm giving you a chance to do so…"

"When will you be satisfied…?" he asked, trying hard to keep desperation out of his voice. "Would you have me lie and pretend I'm all Muggle loving and…"

"If you're genuinely interested in me, than surely you are Muggle loving..?" Hermione blurted out.

Draco stared at her flabbergasted, dropping his cutlery unceremoniously. What had she just said?!

She nervously smiled at him, but didn't cast her eyes downwards, meeting his gaze instead.

He was completely taken aback, but then an emotion overcame him that he hadn't felt in a long time… Before he knew it, Draco was roaring with laughter.

Hermione began to giggle herself, and soon people were turning their heads to look at them.

"It's only logic…" she said a little flustered, when they had both calmed down.

He shook his head in amusement. "You are something else…"

* * *

><p>Draco had hoped for a real kiss after that, but she'd only offered him his cheek at their goodbye. Still better than he had actually expected… and more importantly a good sign. They would meet again soon and that was the most important of all.<p>

Contentedly he made his way home. The large grin on his face did not escape his mother, who sighed in frustration. Her son was falling head over heels in love…. with a Muggle born no less! And even worse, she couldn't consult her husband about it!

* * *

><p>Hermione swapped notes with George. Medusa Milford was growing on him as well. It seemed they had both fallen for Slytherins after hating that house and its members for so long…<p>

It was hurtful for George to see her with her sister Medea though as it brought back memories of Fred. Witnessing the closeness between the two sisters was soul-piercing… It was the only negative in a budding love story. However, she did know firsthand what it was like to be twins.

"I cannot believe I'm beginning to really like Malfoy… Draco, I mean… I have to stop saying that…"

"And you'd never seen him laugh before?" George asked amused.

"Not from joy no…. smirk, and sneer, and laugh at people…. But not cheerfully no…"

"So he likes your sense of humor as well…"

"Isn't it crazy?" she said shyly. "I used to hate his guts… It really is crazy… isn't?"

"Hey.." he replied. "Same here… I'm crazy too. Ginny told mum so I've gotten an earful back home.."

"Did she mention Malfoy as well?" Hermione panicked. She didn't want to receive a scolding from Mrs. Weasley. She was quite scary when angered….

"Not yet… Hope she won't mention it at the anniversary party…"

"Oh, no…" Hermione moaned. "Everyone is sure to ask if I'm dating! What do I say…?"

"Just say you've met a tall blond strange through the Owl-line…" He joked.

"Do you think Andromeda knows?" Hermione suddenly wondered.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks again to all readers! It's nice to see the story being so popular! This is the largest fandom I've written for so far and I'm still a bit taken aback by the sheer numbers :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Harry and Ginny's seventh anniversary party was a good one. At least, so far so good.

Hermione had met Draco for another date and this time they had kissed. Draco's eyes had glinted as their lips had met. Looked like he had passed the test…

Hermione hadn't invited him to the party. It was meant to be a celebration and his presence… wasn't really wanted or expected. Draco understood perfectly well and was thrilled that he didn't have to meet the Weasley clan just yet… He knew if would eventually have to happen as they were Rose's grandparents.

Hermione hadn't told Rose yet either. She didn't want to tell her until they were officially serious. There were still so many obstacles in their way… mostly family-related.

Draco in turn didn't know when he would have to tell Hermione of the spell. He only felt like half a man but with having so much against him already it could quite possibly be the final straw…

"Are you all right, Hermione dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "You've been a bit silent…"

She smiled. "I'm fine… Just a bit tired, that's all…"

"Doesn't Ginny look lovely…" Molly sighed as she looked at her dancing daughter and son-in-law, on the dancefloor created on their lawn. "You helped pick out the dress, didn't you?"

Ginny's dark blue gown colored beautifully with her red hair and she looked almost as good as on her wedding day years earlier. Harry's grin reminded Hermione of better days… when the family was still complete.

Hermione swallowed hard. "Yes, yes, I did…" Would her mother-in-law mention that Ginny had seen Draco that day…?

"Can't believe it's been seven years already... Of course, you and Ron would have…"

Hermione smiled sadly. It would also have been their seventh anniversary soon. What would Ron say if he knew about… Tears sprung in her eyes; he would not have been pleased at all!

"Oh, I'm sorry.." Molly said softly, "me and my big mouth…"

"Don't mind me…" Hermione said. "It's days like this… isn't it?"

"Yes… and Fred…" his mother mumbled. "And to think that George could have dated Angelina and now has brought this… this monster with him…"

George had been far braver than Hermione and was actually dancing with Medusa amidst his entire family. Her long black hair flowed across her back as she twirled around in her green and silver dress.

"And to wear those colors!" Mrs. Weasley continued. "The cheek of her! As if we'd forget she's a Slytherin…"

"Perhaps…" Hermione tried carefully, "it's what is best for George right now. She is part of a twin herself.."

"Aren't there any _good _twins…? Without such a horrible background?" Molly shrieked. "You disappoint me Hermione… You really do! Defending him like that..!" she shook her head sadly and stalked away.

A little later George joined her. "Thanks for sticking up for me! I owe you one…"

"If this is what she's like when I'm just defending you, I can't image what.." Hermione whispered and continued: "George, what do you think Ron…" Her voice faltered.

He sighed. "I don't know Hermione… When he died the war still felt so near to everyone… but now.."

"Do you think he will ever forgive me?" she almost choked on the question. "I really do like Draco…"

"He would want you to be happy, not miserable… For Rose to have a father.."

"But that's just it… Ron would flip if he knew… he'd freak out!"

"Have they met already?" George asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's much too soon for that… We've a lot of other things to deal with first…"

"The extended family…" George sighed.

"On both sides…" Hermione answered gloomily.

* * *

><p>Narcissa hadn't discussed Draco's dates with her sister. Knowing Andromeda, she would be delighted. That was the last thing she wanted to hear…<p>

She couldn't talk to anyone about it, least of all Draco. He seemed to change so rapidly. Narcissa had even found some Muggle books in his closet the other day! This was really getting out of hand!

Narcissa broke down. She began to cry in the loneliness of her bedroom, the black wallpaper befitting her mood, but when she returned to the spacious living room Lucius immediately noticed.

"Cissy? Can I help?"

"It's nothing," she hiccupped. "Nothing at all…"

"Have you forgotten I know you far too well for that nonsense?" he scolded. "Tell me!"

Narcissa could no longer keep the secret…. "It's Draco," she sniffed. "He is changing so rapidly… Do you remember that Granger girl…?"

"How could I forget?" he snorted. "Such an awful creature…"

"He is dating her!" she cried out. "Kissing a Mudblood and… and who knows what else?!"

"Why did you not stop this?!" Lucius shouted at her. "You should have stopped him…"

"I tried… I truly…" she hesitated. Draco had blackmailed her, but she couldn't tell him that..

"I thought your skills were better than this…" he said, severely disappointed.

"He is allowed to make his own decisions, Lucius, however much it may pain us…" Narcissa said feeling lost and defeated.

"I shall speak to him as soon as possible… When will Draco return?"

"It's a night shift tonight…"

* * *

><p>The moment Draco apparated into the room his father's voice called out to him: DRACO!<p>

"What?!" He snapped. "I've had a horribly night… two deaths… and…"

"I don't care! Your mother has informed me of your idiot plans…. These dates with the Mudblood…?!"

Draco sighed. He would have liked to have postponed this particular discussion. The sound had woken Narcissa and she joined them wearing her lacy black nightgown.

"Yes father, I am indeed seeing Hermione…" he said defiantly, his eyes just as fierce as Lucius'.

"You will be defiling the blood line!" Lucius boomed, "mixing the purest blood of all with pure filth!"

"Don't worry father!" Draco sneered in return. "I won't!"

"Yes, you will. Muggleborns are far too fertile… and she could have a child with you…. It pains me to think of it…" Lucius threw his hands into the air in frustration.

"I promise you the bloodline won't be defiled… In fact… I can even swear it…" Draco said quietly, with a threatening undertone.

Narcissa knew what was about happen... and she felt unable to stop him…

"Our line has ended already…" Draco stated evenly. "The Jennings spell had nothing to do with my health, but with my _Wizard_ fertility instead…" He quickly turned on his heel and swept out of the living room, still wearing his black travelling cape, leaving Lucius complete baffled…

"Cissy..?" he asked, trying to keep in his tears. "Do you know what this is about?"

She swallowed hard. "We didn't want to… to hurt you, Lucius.." she said. "But the spell was the dreaded one…. The one pure blood families have feared for generations…"

"I dare not even say it…" he whispered. "Is it…?"

"_Extinctio_…" Narcissa confirmed.

Her husband looked even worse than when Voldemort had taken his wand, even worse than when they were desperately searching for Draco during the Battle of Hogwarts, even worse than during his stay in Azkaban…

"I think I'm going to…" He left the portrait by the heavy door behind him, and Narcissa heard him vomit out of sight.

She knew she would have a mighty task ahead of her, trying to convince her husband this wasn't the end of the world. For Lucius, of course, it was….


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: FYI, there's a tiny bit of smut in this chapter and the next. As always, thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Draco didn't sleep well that day. The fight with his parents had been the horrible end to an even worse night. Two purebloods had been brought in, poisoned in a similar way to Ron and they hadn't been able to cure them. One of them could have made it; a bezoar had been administered in time, yet the poison's strength ran to deep and he still passed away.

Another man was dealing, or rather not dealing, with the same spell that had cursed Draco. He couldn't deal with the shame and had tried to take his own life… It had shaken Draco to his very core… How would he deal with the shame if his father knew…. And what about Hermione…? She was bound to want more children… although maybe not with him…

The man's name had appeared in de _Daily Prophet. _He was mocked because who cared if vile purebloods never had any children? Less trouble containing them that way…

It had repulsed Draco and it had brought lingering feelings of distaste back…. Of all these filthy blood traitors and half-bloods and… Yet he had become a blood traitor himself… Was Granger truly worth all this?

His mother had asked him that question, waking him up as she scolded him for hurting his father the way he had. Telling him like that! In a fight, without any consideration for his feelings! Narcissa had wanted to break the news gently to him, give him hints about it… Tell him of other cases… before finally spilling the beans.

"The way you treat your father is even more despicable than being with that… Granger," she had told him.

"What about the way he treats me?" he had sleepily protested, but she had already left his room and refused to answer.

* * *

><p>Lucius didn't enter his portrait for several days after that. It caused Narcissa to worry endlessly and consequently blame Draco for it…<p>

Draco himself was still pained by what had happened to his patient and was struggling to cope with the inevitability of the curse himself. When his mother scolded him again over a hearty Saturday breakfast he told her about the man that had tried to commit suicide.

The way his name had been dragged through the mud… Narcissa had missed the scandal and was very upset about it. The seriousness of what could happen to them, to him as well, softened her a bit, just as Draco had hoped.

"Hopefully no-one will ever know…" she said. "I think Lucius might appear in his portrait again today…"

"Why today? He hasn't shown himself for a week?" he asked curiously.

"My sister is visiting today… and you know how he loves shouting at her…" Narcissa giggled.

Draco sighed. His father was bad enough when forced to face his aunt… It was a bit of taste of how he would likely react to Hermione.

"Does aunt.. Andromeda know about me and…" he wondered.

"Surely your father will inform her of that…" his mother replied coldly, "haven't those Weasleys told her yet?"

"I'm not sure if they know…" he grumbled.

Narcissa's eyes brightened. Perhaps this would all end miserably, for Draco, after all. Maybe this Granger was still ashamed of his background…

* * *

><p>When the music turned into a slow ballad, Draco drew Hermione a bit closer. She startled a bit but let him hold her nevertheless. They had been dancing for quite a while now and Draco was eager for the next part of the evening to begin…<p>

He whispered into her ear: "Unless I am seriously misreading the signs… having Rose at your parents' means that you expected this…"

She went red but nodded. Yes… it was about time...

Draco's hands lingered at the curve of her back, as he cheekily pinched her bum cheeks.

Not long thereafter, they found themselves in a well-lit hotel room. Hermione's form-fitting blue dress with the flare skirt all crumpled from his fondling.

He kissed her hard and she responded just as eagerly, but when he slowly pushed her towards the bed, she whispered… "We need to get the lights…"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "I like to see what I am doing…" he mumbled.

Hermione blushed again, but let him guide her onto the bed, handily removing her knickers while simultaneously raising her skirt. Somehow his own pants had been magically removed as well…

When she tried to open his shirt, he grabbed her wrists and pushed them back onto the bed next to her head..

"Not so quick…" Draco growled, as he kissed her neck and slowly went downwards with his mouth.

Hermione moaned softly but otherwise seemed to make an effort to stay rather quiet.

"What's up?" he wondered. "You can be loud, you know…"

"Oh," she said. "Not everyone's too keen on that…"

"I like to hear someone enjoyed themselves…" Draco said, finally releasing her wrists, attending to her nipples instead, pinching, stroking, and biting them softly.

Hermione let go, and for the next hour or so, the sounds from their room irritated the other guests…

* * *

><p>Draco woke earlier than Hermione. He looked at her sleeping beside him. Her hair was all tousled and would need quite a bit of sorting out before it would become a neat bun again.<p>

He chortled. She had been so shy! Constantly blushing, and nearly apologizing for her own enjoyment. He briefly wondered what her previous relationships had been like, for her to behave like that…

The lights out, hardly any noise… It didn't sound like Draco's cup of tea, and judging by her behaviour last night, perhaps it hadn't been Hermione's either…

At one point, she had snatched his shirt and had opened it, despite his loud protests, only to reveal a large scar on his torso. It had happened during the war and was still quite visible…

"Oh… that's why…" she had whispered. "Draco, there's really no need… You've already seen my stretch marks, right?"

He had sighed in relief. She didn't mind one bit…

When they'd both gotten tired, she had lain in his arms, him stroking her hair, her hand placed on his chest, softly touching his scar. Draco couldn't remember having been this content and happy before, not since he had gotten his very first broomstick as a child...

Hermione had gazed up at him. He was so very different, she contemplated. So different…

She had secretly liked him taking the lead, like Krum had had before him. With Ron, she had usually been the one to initiate… It had often left her feeling a bit… unsatisfied. Hermione would never acknowledge it, of course, but it had been quite thrilling to just go with it… To let someone else lead.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to update every day during the Christmas vacation, but I'll try to update as often as I can.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Some odd two months later, Draco was becoming frustrated with Hermione. They had spent several nights together but always in a hotel. Draco had not met her parents-in-law, the Weasleys, not that he really wanted to, nor Rose, whom he did long to meet…. He also hadn't met her Muggle parents; Hermione seemed to protect them above everyone else…

Draco began to suspect that she just wanted to have a fling with him… Keep him out of sight, whereas he was receiving nothing but despise and hatred from his parents for being with her! It wasn't fair…

Things came to a head one afternoon when Hermione was buttoning her crisp white blouse; they'd had a secret rendezvous in a nearby Muggle motel during a slow afternoon at work for the both of them, and were discussing when they'd meet next…

Draco suggested next Thursday, but Hermione bit her lip as she shook her head. "No, I can't, I'm afraid…"

"Why not? Rose doesn't have music lessons on Thursday and it's one of our usual nights?" He asked a bit irritated.

Hermione sighed… "It's my anniversary with Ron and I'm supposed to visit the graveyard, and the Weasleys and my parents will come over later in the day…"

"And when were you going the inform me of this?" he said a bit stern. "Am I to be kept out of everything that's important in your life?"

"It's just that I don't think… It's going to be a hard day for me… and…"

He saw right through her… For all Hermione's talk of forgiveness and second chances, she didn't really seem to have understood the concept…

"You don't want to sleep with me on such a night.." Draco growled as he drew near her.

"No, no, that's not it…" she whined, but he knew better. That was precisely it.

"There's no point in denying it…" he whispered softly, pushing her against the wall. "It's written all over your sorry face…"

Hermione drew a sharp breath as Draco continued his rant…

"Prim Gryffindor Princess… You were not so prim, just now… You don't mind being with me… but people knowing about it… that's quite another story, now isn't it?"

His hand touched her throat, lingering there for a second, and slowly travelled down. With one harsh tug, he ripped her white blouse open again… the buttons dancing across the room…

"Very well," he sneered. "But if I'm not to meet you on Thursday, I say we go for another round today.." He kissed her harshly before he went to cover her neck in love bites, grabbing her breasts rather fiercely, possessively one might say.

"Draco.." Hermione whispered in a weak, rather unconvincing, half-hearted protest. "It's late… I'm wanted back at work…"

But he didn't listen to her, and soon Hermione didn't want to leave anymore…

* * *

><p>Hermione's need for secrecy and Draco's impatience had hurt their relationship.<p>

Hermione had visited the graveyard with Ron's family and her own parents. Seeing his head on the tombstone—the Weasleys were far too poor to pay for portraits; something Hermione had lamented at first but was happy about now, as she wouldn't have been able to face Ron—had been hard. She could hardly meet his eyes on the moving life-sized photo that decorated his tombstone.

From a far distance Draco peered at the gathered group. Andromeda was there, and even some Slytherin that George was dating, her parents were there and Rose, but not him… He gritted his teeth. This needed to stop. He would give her an ultimatum. Meeting each other's parents or stopping the relationship….

* * *

><p>Draco didn't feel nearly as brave as his ultimatum suggested; he was far too afraid she'd leave him. But something had to give…<p>

Hermione was trembling when he gave her the news. "Why does everything have to be so quick?" she said. "Why can't we have some time to adjust… to all of this?"

"Because I need to know if you are even remotely serious about me!" he yelled. They were walking in the same park they had had their first date. Fortunately it was nearly deserted, as the weather wasn't too good. The light rain fitted Draco's mood splendidly.

"I am…" she said hesitantly . "I am…"

"It doesn't feel like that.." Draco mumbled. "It doesn't feel like that at all…"

"Why ever not? We spend time together… We have fun, most of the time anyway…" she replied.

"You don't want anyone to know about us…" he said, angered at her casual response.

"I've already told Harry and Ginny," she defended herself, "and George knows…"

"George is dating Medusa! That doesn't even count… And she was at the graveyard… whereas I.." he choked on the words.

"You were there?" Hermione whispered.

"You didn't want me to come, and Medusa… her parents have had the Dementor's Kiss and she _is _allowed to be there?!"

"It was George's decision," she answered cowardly.

"That's a cop-out and you know it," he immediately responded.

Hermione had become angry too.

"What would you have me do? Tell the Weasleys? Tell my parents? Mum and Dad, I'm dating someone who hates you… who despises Muggles altogether… and his family… Well, they're even worse…"

"You know I am trying to change," he roared frustrated. "You know that!"

"I do know that… but how do I know if you've changed enough to even be friendly to them? And our parents cannot meet… They have once already, don't you remember?"

"No.." Draco said stubbornly.

"Well, I do," Hermione miffed. Just before her second year at Hogwarts they had met in the bookstore Flourish and Blotts. Meet wasn't exactly the right word for it though… Lucius Malfoy had insulted them and Mr. Weasley had started a fight because of it… Her parents had been quite upset.

"And they do as well. Your father made quite an impression and…"

"My father is dead!" Draco shouted. "He is hardly going to hurt them now…"

"His portrait can still insult them! Your mother might curse…"

"My mother is not going to harm my friends…" Draco was hurt. She really did not trust them. He could not visit her house, her daughter… She was adamant not to visit his house… which was understandable but still. It seemed as if they were doomed…

Hermione became quiet. Draco fell silent too. Was this the end for them? His mind whirled with things to say, but nothing seemed right somehow…

Finally, after a long and increasingly awkward silence, he said: "My mother is slowly becoming friendly with her sister again… She wouldn't do that if she didn't… If she hadn't changed her views at least somewhat.."

"And your father?" she asked tentatively.

"He shouts at her or leaves his portrait instead…"

"Great…" Hermione said, still feeling defeated. "But are you sure it isn't simply loneliness that makes your mum reach out to Andromeda? With Bellatrix gone and her husband as well…?"

"Even so… she still does… It has to count for something, right?"

"Okay…" Hermione whispered. "I will meet your parents… but mine… I still want to put that off for a bit.."

"Sure…" Draco needed to pick his battles wisely, that much he had realized.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks for the favorites, reviews, and follows!

guest: Thanks! Glad you like the story! I wanted to make Hermione a bit flawed herself in still dealing with her own prejudices.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Lucius laughed with disdain at Hermione's explanation of her job at the Ministry of Magic. Draco had invited her to visit her parents for the very first time and she had been dreading it ever since his request…

"House elf rights?" he sneered. "I suppose you'd want to run a large manor such as this all by yourself… spare the little elves.."

"It's about the way they are treated," she began. "How they are supposed to punish themselves when…"

"And how else would you propose they find their motivation to do a good job..?" Lucius asked rhetorically. "Pay them?"

Hermione began to get irritated. "Pain is not the only motivation out there!" she stated boldly. "Even you should know that by now! You would have done anything for your family… wouldn't you? That isn't motivated by pain… but by…" she faltered briefly. "By love instead."

"You're preaching, Hermione…" Draco whispered, out of the corner of his mouth.

Lucius didn't like being preached at one bit but before he could respond, Hermione continued her rant.

"Harry survived the Killing Curse because of love… and Draco's mother lied to Voldemort because of love… even Kreacher was a more obedient house elf to Regulus Black than he'd ever been to Sirius because of love…" she said trembling with anger.

And then she made the mistake of accidently quoting Albus Dumbledore at him: "It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be."

"Don't you quote that filthy Muggle loving poor excuse of a Wizard at me, young lady…" he spat angrily.

"Your dead house elf, Dobby, has done more to deserve respect than you…" Hermione retorted.

"And this is what you want to be with…?" Lucius addressed his son, sneeringly, "this _person_ is truly your choice?"

"I think…" Draco swallowed, "considering that Hermione has been tortured in this very house, under this very roof, that she has a right to speak her mind this time around…"

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"Let's have a cup of tea…" Narcissa said, sounding remarkably like Mrs. Weasley and very unlike herself. It was a desperate attempt to get the conversation into more quiet waters…

"Let's!" Draco agreed.

When Lucius kept murmuring, Narcissa spoke up. "Lucius, my dear, we could move to the kitchen…"

Hermione didn't know if it was meant in her favour or in Lucius'… As Draco had told her the kitchen was portrait free, Lucius would not be able to visit it, and it would keep them both of them out of each other's hair.

"Don't you dare…!" he hissed at his wife.

"Very well…" Narcissa complied. "Tea it is then…"

A horde of house elves came in bringing the best High Tea Hermione had ever witnessed. Scones and sandwiches in many different flavours, and a wide range of tea to choose from.

"Will you be able to drink it without poisoning yourself…?" Lucius sneered. "Surely drinking something that has been prepared by house elves would drown your ideals…?"

"Not eating or drinking wouldn't be respectful towards them either…" she replied calmly, causing Draco to snigger.

Lucius sighed. If only he was still alive… If only he had a wand to use on her… since his words were not chasing her away….

* * *

><p>"That went well…" Draco said as he walked Hermione out of the grounds. "Sort of… anyway…"<p>

"Your mother did try…" Hermione conceded, "but your father…"

"He will never change… I think…" Draco sighed. "I'm afraid you're just going to have to get used to it. We are… Andromeda is… She just ignores him and when it gets too bad, she and my mother move to the kitchen…"

"It's not the best solution though… It would be far better if… there'd be a truce somehow…" she replied, "Even if I could get used to it… There's still Rose and my parents.."

"Perhaps they could get used to me first…" Draco begged, though trying to sound as if he wasn't.

"Maybe…" she said before she apparated out of sight.

Draco returned slowly back to the manor where another fight would begin…

"She insulted me in my own house!" his father boomed. "Comparing me to that horrible house elf!"

"She has a hard time loving me, because of you!" he shouted in return. "Her parents still remember you!"

"Do they now…" Lucius' eyes narrowed. "If she cannot love you because of me, she's worth even less than I thought…" he said, crushing Draco's heart with his words.

"Draco?" his mother asked soothingly, but he gnashed his teeth as he left the living room for the quiet of his own wing.

"Lucius…" she began tentatively.

"Cissy?" he said with his eyebrows raised.

"I don't want…. I don't want Draco to leave us over this…" she said. "I'm appalled, just like you, but still…"

"You aren't nearly as hurt as I am," he snorted. "You're befriending your sister again, despite her marriage to a Mudblood. It isn't your line that has ended! It isn't your family name that will be defiled if they truly succeed this.. nonsense…"

"He is my only child!" Narcissa said. "I will not lose him… not even…. Not even over this!"

She stormed out of the room as Lucius tried to make her see sense…. He couldn't fight two fronts!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thanks again for reviews, favorites, and follows! Wishing you all happy holidays!

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Harry was gaining ground on the Jennings. Or so he thought. He had found one of their old abandoned hide-outs which had provided some clues. Harry had also interviewed the man that Draco had treated. He had a lot to tell and his information was far more recent than Draco's had been.

The Jennings appeared to be on a spree… Perhaps they sensed the mood in the country? Perhaps they felt this was the moment to become great again… to recruit even?

Mr. Weasley had heard of a debate on Wizard secrecy which had turned into a protest. For real good Muggle-Wizard relations they should no longer be secret anymore. The protest had soon become violent and Mr. Weasley had been quite upset to learn of it. He didn't want to contemplate they idea that the death of his son could be related to such a, in and of itself, noble cause.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley still didn't know of Hermione's relationship with Draco. But that would soon change….

* * *

><p>Draco heard the good news coming of Hermione's lips…<p>

"They've agreed to meet you…" she said, biting her lip. "They were ever so shocked… I… Well, you see, they've heard your name quite a lot over the years…."

"Before you sent them away…" he said.

"Yes, but their memory has been fully restored and I filled them in on everything…" she faltered.

"And most of it wasn't nice…" Draco gathered.

"No… and they still remember your dad… so, there's that too. They are pretty nervous and rather worried too. Wondering what I've gotten myself into…"

"So am I.." Draco mumbled under his breath. What had he gotten himself into insisting on meeting her parents?!

He knew not the first thing about Muggles, despite having read a few more books on the subject… Actually talking to them….. and not letting some of his old prejudices slip…

"We could still…" he hesitated.

"You are not going to back down now!" Hermione's eyes pierced him. "I've faced your father.. you can very well face mine!"

* * *

><p>And so it happened that Draco was waiting for Hermione at a peaceful looking street. The houses were small, most of them were white, and the gardens well-tended. There were cars parked everywhere… Draco wondered what it would be like to sit in one… His father had never allowed it, even though the Ministry occasionally used them.<p>

"Do your parents have a car?" he asked.

"Of course," Hermione replied. "That silver one over there… that's my dad's and the blue one is my mum's."

"Two cars?" he wondered.

"Yes, so they can both go wherever they please… without having to wait for the bus…"

Draco had never been in a bus before either. The Knight Bus had been beneath them as well. Really anything even remotely Muggle related. And here he was… about to step into a whole new world.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, taking his arm as she rang the doorbell.

He nodded nervously. He wasn't ready at all, but surely he never would be? It had to happen at one point or another…

Her parents answered the door and hugged their daughter but only shook Draco's hand for which he was immensely grateful.

They sat together on the sofa with her parents in two comfy chairs opposite them.

"So you've known each other for a long time…" her mother began, her father gesturing at his wife that it was the wrong question.

Draco scraped his throat. "Yes, but it's not until recently that we've become friends…"

"I thought it was more than friends…" her father asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, yes… we've been dating for a while now…" he said hesitantly.

"I took Hermione quite a while to bring Ron too…" her mother said the wrong thing again… "but then, there was a war going on… not that we noticed much of that…"

"Mum…!" Hermione hissed. "We weren't going to talk about that, remember?!"

"I know we promised that, dear," her father said a little sternly. "But for you to suddenly trust someone from the opposite side…. It sounds rather… dangerous…"

"I can look after myself." Hermione said firmly.

"We know that…" her mother said soothingly, "but after everything you've told us about Voldemort… and his followers…" she peered at Draco when she said this, "and what they believe… So very different from the Weasleys who've always gone out of their way to make us feel comfortable…."

"I'm not having my granddaughter being taught such dangerous thinking…" her father stated boldly, a hint of steel in his voice.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, urging him to say something… anything.

"I… I.. realize that it must be confusing…. It has been rather disconcerting for me as well," he said, swallowing hard.

"Look," Hermione leant forward, "I've visited his parents about a week ago… and it went…" she hesitated, "better than expected…"

"Isn't that the house where…?" her mother wondered. "Wasn't she his… someone of your family?" she asked Draco directly.

"My aunt, yes," he nodded. "She was the most extreme of us all…"

"To think that you visited that house… and those people…" her mother shuddered.

"Let's get the tea, mum," Hermione said whisking her to the kitchen. As there were no house elves nor servants, Hermione's mother did everything herself with Hermione's help. Therefore, Draco suddenly found himself alone with Hermione's father.

"Look, son," he said, "I don't know what you are up to… but if you're thinking of harming my daughter in any way… I may not be a Wizard myself, but I used to box in my youth, and I do have my share of Wizard friends…"

"I only want what is the best for her…" Draco stammered.

"And you really think you're it?" he asked in return. "What do you know about raising children? About befriending normal people…? Can you really fill Ron's shoes?"

Draco bowed his head. No, he would never be able too. For the longest time he'd thought he was better than Ron, _so _much better, but he knew now that wasn't the case. He couldn't change his childhood, his years of bullying others, his short time as a Death-Eater.

"Please…" he whispered. "I'll do my very best, I promise…"

"It's hard to trust someone like you… I cannot imagine why my daughter does… or even should. What I've heard of you and your family, even what we have witnessed ourselves…. I just…. I want Hermione to be safe!"

"Everything going well here?" Hermione peeked around the door. "Won't be more than a minute…"

Draco sighed. Another minute? With this man…? In this room? He wouldn't be able to stand it…

"I won't let her be harmed, I swear…" he said, "besides, I think Hermione might be a better, more skilled, fighter than me…"

"Be that as it may…" her father replied. "I don't want her to have to fight. She has fought for far too long already. I want her to have a simple, easy, and good life. Her and Rose…"

"But…" Draco summoned enough courage to speak his mind… "isn't that up to her though? If she wants me… us… Shouldn't that be her choice?"

"Of course," her father grumbled. "Hermione's always been her own person, since like…" he sighed. "Well, forever, really…"

Draco smiled. That _was_ good news.

"Don't take that as a blessing, though.." her father said sternly. "It's merely an acknowledgment of the situation…"

Hermione and her mother re-entered the room with trays filled with teacups and some sandwiches.

"I've made a few of the salmon that you like so much…" her mother said to Hermione. "Which ones are your favourite?" she asked Draco. "We've also got cucumber and egg-salad.."

"Egg-salad please," he said.

Soon they were talking about their jobs. Since her father had given him his warning, he became more relaxed, asking Draco all kinds of questions about being a healer. It sounded like being a doctor, or even a little like being a dentist. Something Draco didn't know much about at all.

All in all, it became a rather pleasant evening. Draco asked about cars and Hermione's father described briefly how it worked but most of all how it felt.

"Men and speed…" her mother sighed. "Cars, or broomsticks, it's always the same…"


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks for all follows, favorites, and reviews! It's nice to see my story being so widely read: a lovely Christmas present. Happy holidays to everyone of you!

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

It had happened. Hermione was a bit upset… She had wanted to tell her parents-in-law herself, but her mother had contacted Molly telling her all about her visit with Draco. She had been carefully positive about him, still a bit worried, but a lot less so than before…

Of course, Hermione's mum didn't know half of it. She had told her parents what they needed to know but never more… Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, however….. they were fully informed on the Malfoys' misdeeds.

Hermione had been summoned by Molly to come to dinner. She was dreading it horribly and talking about it to Ginny didn't help much. "Mum is so having a go at you! I know she will," was her idea of encouragement. She reminded Hermione of Ron; he would have gloated like that…

"And your father?" she asked tentatively.

"I don't know…" Ginny said wondering herself, "he could be less stern, but knows even more about the Malfoys than mum so he could be more worried as well…"

"Great, just great…" Hermione mumbled. "Oh, Ginny, I've been dreading this… Do you have any tips? Anything that I can do to take the edge of…?"

"Drink some meade… Better still a lot of it!"

That was not the advice she was hoping for. Hermione needed to face Mrs. Weasley sober otherwise that would become another point of discussion…

* * *

><p>She could hear them already when she was still travelling through the Floo.<p>

"What would Ron have said about it?! That's what I would like to know…" she heard her mother-in-law murmur.

"Hermione, dear.." Mr. Weasley greeted her. "Come and take a seat. Molly's made some pie…"

Hermione was trembling a little. She never would have thought, but visiting the Weasleys was actually worse than her parents and Draco's combined.

She felt as nervous as Draco had been visiting her parents.

"So, we talked to your mother…" Mr. Weasley began. "She had some… news for us…"

"When were you going to tell us?!" Mrs. Weasley asked impatiently in her high and shrill voice. "To think that both you _and_ George…"

"Harry and Ginny confirmed it…" Mr. Weasley continued, "I had hoped your mother was wrong about it, perhaps having some names mixed up, but apparently…"

"How could you do that to Ron's memory.." his wife interjected, "not to mention to Rose!"

"Molly, dear," Mr. Weasley put his hand on his wife's arm. "Please calm down… We have to let Hermione say her bit…"

"I didn't mean to…" she began, "it just sort of happened…"

"How can such a thing happen?" her mother-in-law wanted to know… "With a Malfoy?!"

"I know you mean well, Hermione," Arthur began, sounding very concerned, "but I have to agree with Molly on this. We've known the Malfoys for far longer than you have… and it is hard to believe any of them would ever truly change their ways…"

"I think he has though…" Hermione said, "I wanted to give him a chance and so far he hasn't disappointed me…"

Molly snorted: "Not disappointing is hardly what you'd want for a relationship…"

"Draco is trying very hard," Hermione continued.

"That doesn't mean you have to date him, dear. Why not just be friends..?" Molly asked.

"I have friends… You were all urging me to find some new… If you recall…" Hermione said a little irritated.

"Yes… but not Malfoy!" Molly repeated herself.

"The Malfoy family have been responsible for so much harm… I truly cannot understand.." Mr. Weasley sighed, looking sadly at her.

"I don't understand myself sometimes…" Hermione whispered, "but I am falling in love… Despite everything… I know it sounds stupid…. And, and irresponsible…. But it's just the way it is…. You cannot explain or help who you like, can you?"

"Irresponsible, that's what it is! I can half understand George, Merlin knows, he's been irresponsible for most of his life… but you, Hermione… You!" Molly muttered.

"Your parents are worried, though not nearly as much as we are…" Arthur said, and urged her: "Hermione, please keep Rose away from him for now… please, as a grandfather, I beg you…."

"They'll have to meet sometime…" Hermione sighed. "Rose knows something is up… She has been asking me about it already…"

"It's the Malfoys...!" Even Arthur was losing his temper. "Our granddaughter meeting that family… visiting that manor…. I just… I just don't have the words for it…"

"Surely it's not… so dangerous anymore…" Hermione tried to comfort them, "Lucius has died and Narcissa and Andromeda are in contact again…"

"You cannot be serious…" Arthur sighed. "Andromeda is Narcissa's sister. That's the sole reason why… and even she says it's hard. With Lucius shouting at her and Narcissa making up excuses for him… "

"They sit in the kitchen whenever his tempter gets too bad…" Hermione stated.

Molly made disapproving sounds.

"After everything that's happened to you, Hermione… To be with him…" Mr. Weasley shook his head.

"It's my decision," she said stubbornly. "You can give him a chance or not… that's up to you… But we're together whatever you say…"

Hermione stood up and grabbed a hand of Floo powder.

"But… you haven't finished your pie…" Mrs. Weasly said shocked.

"I'm not hungry," Hermione said quietly as she stepped into the fireplace.

Both Weasleys stared gloomily into it as Hermione disappeared from sight.

Mr. Weasley sighed. "Harry and Ginny were right, Molly. She's as bad as George…"

"Perhaps it is love…" Molly said, shivering at the thought.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hope you've had a wonderful X-mas! Thanks again for all follows, favorites, and reviews!

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Hermione was disappointed. She knew the Weasley's wouldn't take it well, but she'd hoped that her father-in-law would have been more comforting. He was usually quite quick to give people the benefit of the doubt… Snape, Lupin, even Mundungus. It made her a bit angry that this wasn't the case now, but, of course, Arthur had spent a large part of his life chasing the Malfoys…

Hermione wondered if they would ever be able to accept Draco. The way things were going with Medusa didn't bode well… But could she herself risk being frowned upon by family and friends all for Draco's sake…? Was he truly worth it?

Seeds of doubt had been planted, by her parents, but mostly by the Weasleys… Draco's parents didn't really help either, nor did her feeling that Ron would hate knowing who she was with now… The man that could be raising their daughter… Was it fair towards Ron to have his child being raised by a former enemy?

* * *

><p>"So it didn't go too well…." Draco figured as he saw her face when she mentioned Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.<p>

"No, they're having a hard time getting used to the idea… and they're afraid for Rose's sake…"

"What do they think I'm going to do? It's not like I'm a cannibal or something…" he laughed.

But Hermione wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"At least your parents took the news far better…" he tried to cheer her up.

It was Draco's first time in Hermione's own house. He liked how she had decorated the place and he felt strangely at home, even though it was a total different atmosphere to what he was used to. Wizard and Muggle things amicably adorned the room together. There was a television in the living room but also a Floo connection. Moving and still photographs were hanging in a collage on the wall.

"But that's just because…" she faltered. "My parents don't know half of the things that happened during the war…. I've filled them in on the things they absolutely needed to know… but nothing more. Obviously my scar… well, they could see it, so they know about that…"

"Your father did give me a bit of a talking to…" Draco admitted, "but I think I've managed to calm him a bit… Anyway he said you were allowed to make your own choices in any case…" Draco had marveled at that: his parents were the last people on earth to ever say something as outrageous as that!

"Yes, they're like that. They've always raised me to be my own person…" Hermione smiled.

"So very different from what I'm used to…" Draco sighed. "I've heard that I need to represent the family name since the day I was born…"

"We're both only children…" Hermione said thoughtfully, "carrying all our parents' hopes by ourselves… So very opposite to Ron…"

"How do you mean?" Draco wondered, a bit upset that she mentioned Ron, but perhaps he needed to get used to that…

"Ron always felt like… It was hard to get his parents attention. Doing well would not be special, because his brothers had already done so… and even being a rebel had already been done by the twins…"

"And I was always picking on him…" Draco said.

"Yes, for precisely the things he hated the most…. Having to wear his brothers old clothes, having their old books, never anything new for himself… And Molly doted on Ginny, of course…"

"Do I hear a touch of…" Draco began carefully, "of resentment towards the great and wonderful Weasleys?"

"No… I don't know…" Hermione sighed. "Not resentment per se but… I was something that played a pretty big role in Ron's life… and hurt our relationship sometimes and his friendship with Harry too. Even Voldemort used it…"

Draco didn't understand that last bit…

"How did the Dark Lord… I'm not sure what you're getting at…"

Hermione hesitated… "Let's just say that he could mess with people's minds and he did so with Ron's for a bit… Saying that his mother didn't love him, wanted a girl instead… Saying that I was in love with Harry and not him…"

"And he believed that?"

"Eventually not… but it's like… those things were his worst fears and Voldemort knew how to use them…"

"He was horrible…" Draco swallowed. "I was so… _so_ afraid of him… Wandering about in our house and that horrible snake…. Sometimes I still feel as if he could turn up around a corner… laughing so manically and cold…"

"It must have been horrible having him so close all the time…"

Hermione remembered wearing the locket. The very locket that had affected Ron so much more than her and Harry… But living with Voldemort in your own house… Him watching your every move… It must have been hell on earth!

Draco shivered involuntary. "It was… yes.. And what was even worse… for me, I mean, was seeing my parents so out of control in their own home. Having someone else rule the scepter and him parading around…"

"For your father it was probably hard to bear, I suppose…" Hermione wondered if that was one of the reasons Lucius' portrait was so fierce. Perhaps having lost such power once before made him very determined not to lose it again…

"Do you think your parents will ever accept me?" she asked quietly. "In time?"

He took her hands in his. "I truly hope so… I know how much they love me… Perhaps they will see the good in you in time…"

"I hope so too.." Hermione sighed. "For Rose as well…"


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Happy New Year to all of you! Thanks for reading, favorites, follows, and reviews!

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Draco like staying at Hermione's even if he hadn't met Rose yet. He loved her television, which always made Hermione giggle. He knew how to control it now, though it had taken a while. Muggle inventions were kind of interesting… They had cars and computers…

Obviously he couldn't share his newfound love for Muggle things with his family, and the only other person Hermione knew who was so obsessed with Muggle inventions, would be far too reluctant to even talk to him…

Hermione wondered if she should force a meeting somehow… it could serve the double purpose of showing that Draco had changed and them discussing their favorite subject…

Fortunately, an opportunity came about a lot sooner than Hermione had thought to arrange…

During an extremely busy day in a busy week, Draco had offered to cook for the both of them as Rose was with Hermione's parents for a few days. While Draco was trying to remember the chopping spell for onions and carrots for the sauce, he heard the whoosh of the Floo.

He peered into the living room, Hermione wasn't supposed to come home for another hour…

"Draco?!" Mr. Weasley was looking at him, shocked to find him there..

"Mr. Weasley…" Draco said, equally appalled.

"Er, is Hermione about?" he asked.

"She's having a long day… won't be home for another hour, I'm afraid…" he replied.

"But you're already here? Doing _what _if I may ask?" Mr. Weasley sounded a bit stern.

"Chopping food… Well, I'm meant to anyway… but I can't remember the spell…"

"Muggles do it without spells you know…" Arthur mumbled indignantly.

"Perhaps you could show me…" Draco said.

Arthurs mouth fell wide open. "The… the Muggle way?" he stammered.

"Yes… It should be interesting…" Draco replied calmly. "I couldn't find any cooking shows on the television… Hermione told me they existed… but just when you need one…"

"Murphy's law…" Mr. Weasley said.

"Never heard of it…" Draco said as Mr. Weasley joined him in the kitchen.

"Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong…" Arthur clarified.

"A bit of a pessimist, was he?" Draco smirked.

"I have no idea," Mr. Weasley acknowledged. "I merely know the saying.."

After they spent nearly ten minutes talking about food and kitchen tricks, Muggle and Wizard, the kitchen became silent. The sauce was simmering slowly and the atmosphere changed.

"So… have you been staying here a lot?" Arthur ventured to ask.

"Sometimes… only when Rose is with her grandparents…"

"But not at the manor…" he gathered.

"I'm not sure Hermione is up for that yet… nor my parents…" Draco said gloomily.

"You and her…" Mr. Weasley shook his head. "I still can't understand it…"

"My father feared it…." Draco let slip, smiling sadly.

"Lucius… he thought that you would… end up with..? Really?" Arthur found it hard to imagine.

"He thought my mind was far too preoccupied with her…"

"Molly would probably say the same thing…"

"I think Hermione…" Draco swallowed hard, "is waiting for your blessing… as Rose's grandparents… and Ron's…"

"My son is dead… and to have someone else raise Rose is hard enough in and of itself… but someone like…"

"Me.." Draco provided.

"Is even more difficult to stomach, yes… of course it is…" Mr. Weasley sighed.

"She hasn't let me see Rose yet… Said you asked her to…" Draco's eyes narrowed, these Weasleys would always be in one's way, much like his father had taught him…

"We didn't think she would listen…"

"She said it was a compromise… because she has obviously not stopped seeing me…"

"No…" Arthur said, studying Draco's face intently. "She must really have faith in you…"

"I think she does…" Draco softly said, the cockiness momentarily gone.

"Well," Mr. Weasley said, gathering his robes to make his departure—he would talk to Hermione another time — "at least it seems as if you have stopped Muggle bashing… that's for sure…"

* * *

><p>"My father-in-law was here just now?" Hermione moaned. "Oh.. no.. what happened…?"<p>

"We had a little chat," Draco said cheerfully. "He showed me how to slice food the Muggle way…"

"And..?" she asked apprehensively.

"And what?" he teased, raising his white eyebrows.

"No-one got… wounded..?"

"The knives were used on the food only," Draco grinned. "He wasn't too pleased to see me, of course, nor does he like me near his granddaughter… but… I think I made a reasonably good impression anyway…"

"I hope so…" Hermione worried. "I really hope so…"

* * *

><p>"Nothing we can do!" Molly shouted. "What do you mean nothing we can do?!"<p>

"As far as I can tell, he is practically living there when Rose is not around… He knew where everything was in the kitchen, could operate the veletision…" Arthur sighed.

"Making Ron's house his own!" Molly said, fuming with anger.

"It's Hermione's house now mum," Ginny said, as she was eating some hot soup. She often ate at her parents' when Harry had to work late. The Jennings case was making him do overtime quite often.

"He's got a whole manor to live in… why does he have to be at our Ron's?" Mrs. Weasley moaned.

It was obvious why…

"Hermione isn't too comfortable staying at the manor, _yet _he said, the cheeky bastard…" Arthur continued, "and his parents don't care much for that idea either…"

"Isn't Lucius dead?" Ginny asked puzzled.

"His portrait seems to be as vile as ever… and quite prominent too, from what I've gathered…" her father replied.

"Silly, silly girl… She is so smart, Hermione… and making such a dumb choice…" Molly lamented once more.

"She listened to our advice about Rose though… I don't know why.." Arthur wondered. "He said it was a compromise of sorts, as she obviously was still seeing him.."

"The arrogant git…. Horrible.." Molly's rant lasted for quite a while... causing both Ginny and Arthur to cover their ears.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thanks for all follows, favorites, and reviews!

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

As the case against Jemina grew larger, the need to find her increased as well. She and her little group had been responsible for a range of murders and as it turned out numerous other cases of _Extinctio. _It appeared to be her signature spell, and that could eventually become her downfall…

Harry sensed that he was closing in on them. He had expected the group to be far larger… but so far the group seemed to solely consist of Jemina, her sons, and a few followers. However, they were quite powerful and swift in changing their locations.

"Look here, Stirgood," Harry said. "Let's check out these two locations today…. One's a cave near the latest killing… and this one…" he pointed at a large map draped over his desk, "this one's an abandoned village near a haunted lake. Apparently Muggles don't dare to venture anywhere near and even wizards seem keen to avoid it…"

"Sounds like the perfect hide-out…" Elphaba replied.

"My thoughts exactly… I will send Ginny an owl not to expect me home tonight. This is a two day trip at least…

* * *

><p>Ginny was spending some time with Hermione while Harry was away. Although Hermione hardly mentioned Draco, letting sleeping dogs lie as it were… Ginny did broach the subject.<p>

"Dad met Malfoy right here, didn't' he? In your kitchen…?" She was putting away the dinner plates in the cupboards.

Hermione sighed. She had hoped for a quiet night for a change. Draco was at home celebrating his mum's birthday and even though Andromeda would make an appearance, they had clearly stated Hermione's presence wasn't wanted in the least…

"Mum, who's Malfoy?" Rose asked, carrying her fluffy seagull in her arms.

"See what you've done..!" Hermione hissed at Ginny.

"Malfoy is someone's last name…" she replied, "in fact, the last name of one of mum's friends. "

"What's the first name?" she asked, looking up at the both of them.

"Draco…" Ginny answered with gritted teeth…

"When will I meet him? Is he going to be my new daddy?" Rose asked excitedly. "I would really like to have a daddy…"

"I don't know… Maybe…" Hermione sighed as Ginny now glared at her. "He's a very good friend of mum but not so much of grandpa and grandma Weasley…" she said, speaking plainly.

"Why not?" Rose wanted to know.

"Because," Hermione began, "because Draco, but mostly his father, couldn't really get along with grandpa Weasley…"

"Why not?" she asked again.

"They were on opposites sides of the war…" Hermione explained, "and that's making it all a bit difficult."

"Oh," Rose said, sticking her thumb into her mouth.

"Don't do that, my dear…" Hermione said, her parents being dentists after all.

"Ron would hate for Malfoy to raise his daughter," Ginny immediately began when Hermione had put Rose in front of the TV for now. Not very educative, but her best option at the moment…

"You know…" Hermione was starting to become really sick of these comments, "you lot can be even more manipulative than the Malfoys…"

Ginny was shocked. "We are the good ones!" she boasted, but Hermione began to doubt that more and more.

"No, you're not…" she sneered, briefly wondering if Draco was beginning to rub off on her, "you just think you are, which is hardly the same thing…"

"They are… they are…" Ginny started but Hermione didn't listen.

"At least I know where I stand with them… " she muttered, "but you are supposed to be my friend.."

"I am your friend…" Ginny said softly, "I'm just warning you…"

"No, you're not. You're accusing me of being a bad mother…!" Hermione was getting riled up, frustration running high.

"I don't need you telling me what Ron would or wouldn't have wanted," she yelled at his youngest sibling, "Ron is dead! And my life is continuing…. and even though it sounds strange and it is totally unexpected for the both of us, it seems as if Draco will have quite a large place in it!"

"You won't change your mind then…" Ginny whispered, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "we'll have to accept him or lose you in the end…"

"Yes," she replied firmly. "That will be the choice. Of course," she added more softly, "I hope you will come around… At least George has…"

"George!" Ginny snorted. "He has lost his marbles…."

Hermione sighed. It was going to be a long night….


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Thanks again for reading, reviewing, favoriting or following! The chapter begins with some smut.

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

The following evening, Hermione was sitting on the kitchen counter. Her plain white panties dangling 'round her ankles. Draco stroked her inner thighs and was slowly working his way up. They had just finished doing the dishes…

She softly moaned as his long fingers stroked her… Their speed quickened and suddenly they slid inside her. Her heartbeat rising, she felt the her body nearing the heights. She leant back as he slowly brought her to the top of her senses. Hermione screamed, closing her eyes, as he grinned in equal satisfaction. Draco loved her expressions of ecstasy.

He kissed her sweaty face, her tousled curls, and she still moaned. Both of them did not hear the sound of the Floo…

"'Mione, dear… Where are you? Are you all right? I thought I heard someone screaming…."

Mrs. Weasley let all her bags fall on the floor when she saw the scene before her…

They were… together… _Him_ and.. Hermione… Her underwear was… not on.

"Shit," Draco muttered as Hermione stared wide-eyed at her mother-in-law.

Mrs. Weasley quickly turned around, running towards the mantelpiece, no longer concerned for her groceries.

"Oh, no," Hermione moaned, not from pleasure this time. "I'll have to go after her…. Do some…"

"damage control?" Draco asked. He knew it would never work! "Perhaps it's better to just let it rest… pretend it didn't happen…?"

Hermione hesitated. Perhaps that was the best course of action….

"She will still need her shopping, though…"

"Send it through the mantelpiece… I always do that with shopping, saves me the trouble to carry it…"

"I didn't know you could do that…" Hermione mumbled. It wasn't that often that Draco knew more than her. Draco grinned at her admission.

* * *

><p>"Molly? Back so soon?" Mr. Weasley quickly tried to hide his small Muggle remote controlled airplane. He had wanted to see how it worked, but was having a hard time putting it back together…<p>

"I… I…." she stammered.

"You look like you've seen a ghost!" Arthur said, staring at his pale wife.

"He was there…. Malfoy…. Together with Hermione…." She swallowed hard.

"He does seem to be there quite often, you knew that, right?" Arthur didn't understand.

"Together together…" she whispered softly. Catching on, Arthur clasped his hand over his mouth….

"Oh, Molly…" he laughed nervously.

"It isn't' funny!" she snapped. "I was mortified… I am mortified!"

At that precise moment, her shopping bags came through the Floo network with a large whoosh, startling her once more…. Molly nearly fainted in shock.

Hermione had decided to take Draco's advice… and a good thing that was too…

"Oh, Arthur," she said sighing heavily, as she recovered. "You were right, I think…. There's no stopping them… Not if they can't even keep their hands of each other in the kitchen…"

Arthur smiled, a glint appearing in his eyes, as he peeked around their kitchen…

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking…?" he wondered.

Molly giggled. "We haven't done that since…"

"About time then... Don't you agree?"

* * *

><p>Harry was having a far nastier time than both the Weasleys and Draco and Hermione. He and Elphaba had checked out the cave with no success at all, and were now travelling towards the abandoned village by a haunted lake…<p>

"Shouldn't we have gotten back-up..?" Elphaba worried. She didn't want to undermine her boss, but he was stubborn and eager to get himself into dangerous situations sometimes, more so than her anyway.

"Only if we find them," Harry mumbled, "no need to use their valuable time for another dead end.."

"So why do Muggles think the lake is haunted?" she wondered.

"At night…" he began, "the lake lights up sometimes, lights from the deep, other times there is sort of a low rumble coming from it or very beautiful but eerie singing…."

"How would that fit in with…?"

"No idea. But the villagers finally all left the village and it would make a good hide-out… No-one around for miles to notice what you're doing…"

As they were nearing the lake, Elphaba hoped that he Muggles had been superstitious rather than having a valid reason to leave… She didn't like the idea of mysterious deep rumbles, nor crazy lights…

Harry looked at his partner. For an Auror, Elphaba was a bit squeamish, however the death of her sister had given her plenty of motivation. Harry knew the powers that be had deliberately placed them together. Elphaba's caution was meant to balance Harry's recklessness. So far it had actually worked out pretty well.

"Do you want to split up?" Harry asked. "Both covering a part of the village…?"

"All right," she replied, not wanting to give in to her fears.

"You'll start over there… at that mill…. and I'll apparate to the farm…" he pointed at a faraway farm which looked as if it was about to collapse.

"Better not venture inside…" Elphaba warned.

"I'll just take a small peek," he promised. "Any sign of trouble and we'll apparate right back to this spot here, near this willow."

The huge lake-side willow was an easily recognizable point. Elphaba nodded. Time to swipe the village for possible signs of foul play…


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Thanks again for reading, follows, favorites, or reviews!

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

Medusa had moved in with George. The Weasley family was not amused but hadn't been able to stop it. Although Ginny had been very fiercely against the pair in the first place, she was now playing peacekeeper between her mother and Medusa. The three of them had gone shopping in an attempt to better know each other but that didn't end well…

Medusa had been far too cocky, unlike Draco who had learnt to at least appear humble sometimes. Medusa did not. She still stated her opinion, loud and firm, and refused to be shamed for belonging to Slytherin. Hermione secretly admired her attitude as Medusa didn't mind dealing with the Weasleys.

She herself found it much harder. They were her parents-in-law, had been her good friends, and had sheltered her as a Muggle-born in a world of pure blood ideals. They were Ron's parents and had supported her for many years. As much as she loved Draco, it was a new love. One that seemed to be firm but was also still in the process of being tested. Hermione didn't want to hurt either of them…

The unfortunate business with Mrs. Weasley and her shopping bags, made Hermione hesitant to talk to Arthur and Molly. Draco had considered it all to be a good joke, but she had been quite mortified herself. It appeared as if her parents-in-law were avoiding her as well. Were they simply giving her some space or had they cast her off?

Meanwhile, Draco still hadn't informed Hermione about the spell that had hurt him. He was worried Harry might fill her in on the details of the case, but also couldn't make himself tell her. His parents had begun to remark on that particular problem. Calling him cowardly and predicting that the Mudblood would leave him for sure once she'd find out.

"I will not have you raise that Weasley daughter," Lucius remarked. "She could hardly be a substitute for a child of your own… Born out of blood traitors and mudbloods as she is…"

Draco had learnt to let his father carry on. He found that not replying was the easiest way to shut him up. Being with Hermione had certainly caused a rift in his family. His mother was positioned in the middle, deeply caring for her late husband, yet also longing for a good relationship with her sister and son.

As the latter were living, Lucius didn't have luck on his side. He sighed deeply… Now even Draco didn't listen to him anymore….

* * *

><p>Elphaba had searched the mill, nothing there. The entire village, at least her part of it, seemed to truly be abandoned. It appeared as if whoever had lived here, had left in a hurry. Doors were still ajar, chairs were overturned in an effort to leave as quickly as possible.<p>

Her imagination ran wild…. Did a creature arise out of the lake, causing the whole village to panic and evacuate? Were there other signs of disastrous events…?

She couldn't find any clues, nor any trace of Jennings occupying the buildings. Slowly she reached Harry's part of the search. Elphaba called out to him, but heard no reply. A sense of foreboding overcame her and Elpaba began to run and frantically searched house after house.

She finally entered a half collapsed shed. Inside Harry lay on the floor. He had been knocked out! Elphaba leapt towards him and sighed in relief that he was still breathing… It looked as if Harry had stumbled upon something or other…..

Of course, it could have just been animals…

"Revenerate," she said, holding her breath. Slowly Harry opened his eyes. He looked bewildered around him. "You're safe now," Stirgood whispered. "Can you tell me what happened?"

* * *

><p>His parents were getting to him. Lucius constant jaunts did not help. Hermione's continued refusal to meet her daughter didn't either. Draco felt uncomfortable seeing pictures of Ron and his daughter in her house. They reminded him far too much of him….<p>

He had sometimes envied the three of them. Goyle and Crabbe had never been true friends, just two dumb boys easy to bully around. The golden trio, however, seemed to have a blast whatever they did. They couldn't fail… They stuck together…

Ron and Hermione had shared a life together, had gotten a daughter. Would he be given a chance at that? Becoming a family?

"Are you regretting letting me into your life?" Draco asked, looking enviously at a picture of Ron, Hermione, and Rose swimming in the sea while waving happily at the camera.

"Not this again…" Hermione mumbled. "Of course not!" She saw him staring at the picture and took it out of his hands.

"It is in the past…" she said soothingly. "I will not forget Ron or stop loving him, but I do know he is the past…"

"Am I the future though?" Draco wondered. "How can we ever live together when I haven't even met…"

"I find it hard to plan that part…" Hermione sighed. "I don't see myself living at the manor… but I can't really picture you here either…. Your so used to having space and luxury and you being the sole heir… It just doesn't seem fair somehow…"

"I'd be happy here…" he said defensively. Was she accusing him of being a snob? "I'd move in if you'd only let me!"

"We can't live together until we know if you and Rose…" Hermione began, but Draco cut her off.

"Exactly! How will we know if we haven't met?"

Hermione sighed. She was worried about this. What if Rose didn't like him? She didn't want to choose between them…

"I'm frightened…" she said. "What if it doesn't work out?"

Draco swallowed hard. "I'm scared too," he admitted, "but we'll have to give it a try…"


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: As always, thanks for reading, follows, favorites, and reviews!

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

"It was them…." Harry coughed, his eyes still darting across the filthy shed. "Her sons at least…."

"Are you sure? Have we really tracked them down..?"

Harry let out a hollow laugh. "They escaped again, didn't they?"

"Harry, please tell me they didn't…?" Elpaba was afraid to ask. Although Harry wasn't technically a pure blood, they could have still used their famous spell on him.

"They laughed at me…" Harry replied, gritting his teeth as he managed to sit upright. "Harry Potter… The famous boy… The amazing Auror… What are you doing, hunting your allies? That's what they said."

"What did you say?" Stirgood asked.

"I accused them of killing Ron! Of being just as narrow-minded as many pure-bloods… They did not like that! They fought for me during the war, so I needed to leave them alone… or else…"

"Or else what?"

"They didn't say… I fought them both, but one got behind me and manage to stun me…" Harry said with wounded pride. He'd fought two against one before…. They were stronger that he'd expected them to be…. Or perhaps he was losing his touch… just like they had implied?

* * *

><p>A manhunt was ordered for a large parameter outside the village. The Jennings's family appeared to have vanished into thin air once more. Harry and Elphaba were not amused. They had been so close! Only to lose them again…<p>

The healer had ordered some rest for Harry. Harry, who disagreed firmly, would have ignored the advice if it hadn't been for Ginny. She kept her eyes on him like a Seeker on a Snitch. Harry would be housebound for a few days as there was no telling how long he had been unconscious.

Hermione visited him, wishing to discuss the case and Rose as well. Harry was grateful for her help. Perhaps she could shed some new light on things?

Hermione had not seen the Weasly's again, since the kitchen incident a few days ago. The tale of Mrs. Weasley's unfortunate entrance provided Harry with a few laughs after all the seriousness of discussing the case and Harry's injury, despite Hermione's scowling.

"What do you think?" she asked. "Should I let Rose and Draco meet so soon already? He is talking about moving in…. but that house gives me the creeps. Sometimes Bellatrix still visits my dreams…"

"What does Rose want?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "Rose is enthusiastic enough, but she is just a child. She can hardly know all the consequences…"

"You know them and you still went ahead with this relationship," he chided her sternly.

"Don't you start…" she replied, sounding tired.

Harry suddenly wondered if Draco had informed Hermione already about what had really happened during his encounter with the Jennings. He had kept silent about it, but the _Daily Prophet _had reported various other cases of _Extinctio. _

"You'll have to make a decision either way…" he said. "Either you're serious about him and he'll have to meet Rose soon or you could… you know…"

"Call him a rebound guy… Break it off and find someone more suitable?" Hermione said, raising her eyebrows.

"He is a bit of a rebound guy, isn't he?" Harry silently hoped. "Someone entirely different from a previous and serious relationship…. A dalliance…?" He couldn't keep the eagerness out of his voice.

"I wouldn't do that!" Hermione responded affronted. "I have never been like that and I'm not about to start now…"

"Perhaps you'd change your mind if you knew…" Harry said darkly. His anger over missing the Jennings again while having been so close, boiled over and he went for his default response of blaming Draco for his troubles.

"Knew what? His wrongs as a Death Eater? More about his family history? I know there's loads of skeletons hidden there… Really, Harry, do you think I ever forget for a second that it is the Malfoys were talking about here?!"

"It feels like you do…" he complained.

"How could I? Of course, I haven't…"

Harry swallowed. He didn't want to lose his other good friend over this matter. "I'm sorry," he said, clutching his head as he felt a sharp pain right above his ear.

"Were you talking anything specific?" Hermione asked, peering at him.

"No, no, I just read some new stuff in his file, that's all," he replied dismissively.

"I don't need to know everything," Hermione stated firmly. "He'll tell me what I need or want to know, I suppose, and it is all in the past anyway. If I dwell too much on it…" She sighed heavily.

"You begin to doubt…" Harry realized.

"That isn't fair to him either…" she said. "You're right. They should meet and we'll see what happens. Perhaps he's hiding some unknown fathering skills…" she smiled.

Standing up, she told Harry to take it easy. Headaches could develop into severe migraines if not treated properly. He shouldn't be careless.

Harry nodded angrily. He didn't need more people mothering him!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Thanks for all follows and favorites!

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

"So this weekend?" Draco was happily surprised that Hermione had agreed to his meeting Rose. It seemed as if their relationship was really taking of now… provided everything went well…

"Do I…? Should I buy her something?" he wondered aloud, staring at one of Rose's pictures on the wall of her bedroom. Hermione was arranging Rose's toys in a neat row on a shelf.

"You don't have to… Maybe something small if you must…" Hermione wasn't too keen on the Malfoy way of buying someone's love or allegiance. "It's about quality time, not gifts, after all…"

"You're right." Draco swallowed hard. Could he win her daughter over? He didn't know much about kids…

"Just be yourself and it will be fine…" she said soothingly, turning around. "She is pretty smart for her age, so as long as you don't talk down to her, you should be all right."

"I always hated that myself…." Draco remembered, "fortunately, that's one thing my parents never did…"

"Neither did mine… Looks like we have something new in common.." Hermione smiled, and Draco pulled her into a firm embrace.

Perhaps their similarities did outweigh their differences…

* * *

><p>Hermione had opted for a day at the beach. It was too cold to swim but they could walk and talk and there was a playground nearby. All the ingredients for a good time….<p>

Draco met them at the pier and Rose recognized him from afar. "Mum," she said, tugging Hermione's sleeve, "that's that man that watched me outside school… do you remember?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I do. The sad and happy man, right?"

Rose looked up at her. "Have you known him long? How do I address him?"

Hermione wasn't sure… "Why don't you ask him that yourself?" she said, wondering just as curiously as Rose what his reply would be.

"Draco is fine with me," he said. Hermione was surprised. Mr. Malfoy was perhaps a bit formal, but Draco had always appeared to be somewhat on the formal side of things, much like herself.

"Are you sure?" she said. "Isn't it too familiar?"

"Not at all," he smiled at Rose, before he addressed Hermione's question. "I don't care much for uncle or something like that…" Draco explained, "and Mr. is really far too much. I'm not one of her teachers…"

"Very well. Whatever suits you best." Hermione smiled. Thinking it over, she found that she was glad with it. Perhaps he would be less stiff than his father in this kind of thing…. That would be a pleasant surprise.

"So you and mum were at school together?" she heard her daughter say. Hermione sighed. Maybe she had been too hopeful too soon…

"Yes, we were, but in different houses so we didn't interact all that much…" Draco replied. "In fact, there was a bit of rivalry going on there…"

"Then you must also know my uncle Harry and aunt Ginny…. And my dad…." Rose understood.

Draco scraped his throat. "Er… yes, that's right. We were all more or less in the same year…" His desperate eyes met Hermione's, but she wasn't going to rescue him.

"Mum said you were in different sides of the war…" Rose continued with another controversial subject, not noticing the trouble she was causing.

"I'm sad to say that we were," Draco replied calmly. "I was sad and scared, and I did have some doubts about being on the side I was on. Yet I was also desperate to follow in my father's footsteps…."

"So he could be proud of you…" Rose mumbled. "I hope my dad is proud of me…"

"Sure he is…" Hermione began, as Draco said, "why ever shouldn't he?"

Rose's face darkened and her lip began to tremble. She bit back a reply, but started to cry when Hermione insisted on an answer.

"I broke his King…." she whispered.

"King?" Hermione wondered, but Draco understood.

"Chess set?" he asked.

"It's real crystal…" she continued, "I just wanted to play with it and then it slipped out of my hand…. Do you think he is angry?"

"It's all right, my dear." Hermione hugged her little girl. "We will find a way to fix it… I'm sure he's not angry…. But you should play with the wooden set, like I told you." She looked a bit stern.

"I promise," Rose said, a small smile appearing again.

Rose explained to Draco how she couldn't play chess yet, and her mum was rubbish at it anyway, but that she did play soldiers with them.

Hermione made disapproving sounds but Draco laughed heartily. "Sometimes I let them dance together too…" she confided in him. "Like at a ball…."

* * *

><p>They had a lovely day together. Draco and Rose had enjoyed it thoroughly, for Hermione it had been bitter-sweet. She was very thrilled they got along so well, but it had hurt her too. Ron would never get to spend time with his daughter anymore…<p>

In the evening, she had voiced some of that to Draco.

"Moments like that make me wish I was more…. Evil…" she said softly.

"Surely you don't really mean that… Would you kill, given the chance?" he asked.

"I don't know… maybe…" she whispered. "If I'd found them…. If I had been there, the moment it happened…. Maybe…"

"It's not easy… Far harder than you may think…." He said gloomily. Draco didn't like to be reminded of the hardest time of his life.

"Have you…" she wondered. "During the war, I mean….?"

"Merlin's beard, of course not!" Draco looked genuinely shocked. "I couldn't even give you and your friends up to the Dark Lord, could I? No, I …. I faltered every time…. Felt hopelessly incompetent at the time, of course, now I'm glad I never did…"

"Perhaps your heart wasn't truly in it…" she said.

"It wasn't… Not really. Like I told Rose, I just wanted my parents to be proud of me… so I tried to follow in their footsteps…."

"But they have… " Hermione said hesitantly. "How do you… live with that….? How do they?"

Draco coughed to get more time to consider his answer. He finally answered, sounding defeated.

"I don't know how they feel about it themselves… It was a war… I can understand killing in a war, I suppose…. But they did join him voluntarily…."

"Can you see how it might be hard for me to… trust your parents? Especially trusting them with Rose…? Your father was always keen to put people in their place and to subject my child, a Weasley, to such treatment…"

"It worries me too," Draco agreed. "They are not even that keen on me at the moment…."


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: As always, thanks for reading, follows, favorites, or reviews!

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

Lucius had been pestering Draco to invite Hermione again. He hadn't warmed up to her, but wanted to give her an offer she hopefully wouldn't be able to resist…

Draco knew his dad must be up to something, though he had no idea what. However, Hermione agreed. She had her own reasons…

Hermione wanted to test out the waters again. How would she feel living at the manor…? Could she relax in that place or would memories spoil it for her? Or Lucius himself…?

"I don't suppose I could…. I mean… What would happen if I stayed the night? Would er…"

"My mother smother you in your sleep?" Draco winked as they were walking up the long driveway.

"I would love for you to stay the night…" he said more seriously. "If you're up for it, that is.."

"I'm a bit afraid for nightmares," Hermione acknowledged. "But otherwise I would like to see you at your home for a longer amount of time…"

"In my natural habitat…" Draco smirked.

"It is technically yours, now right?" Hermione wondered if the subject was a painful one. "Or is it your mother's?"

"Mine," he replied darkly. "I could move you in and mother out, demand her to, but I never would…."

"I'm not asking you too!" she responded, appalled that he might think that of her.

Draco gritted his teeth. "I know you didn't, but that doesn't mean that it couldn't potentially come to that…"

"I would never feel entitled to… no, you mustn't…" Hermione agreed. "You'd be more than welcome to live at.."

He smiled. "I thought you'd never ask…"

"What?" Hermione was baffled. She just made the remark, it wasn't an actual offer to immediately…

Draco laughed at her. "If only you could see your face, right now..." he whispered softly.

"Oh…" Hermione blushed when she realized he'd just been teasing her.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Ron Weasley or should I say Mudblood, or do you prefer <em>that Granger girl<em>…" The last three words were spoken in a mock voice belonging to a much younger Draco.

Hermione was alone in the grand living room with Lucius' portrait. He had requested a private audience and although both Narcissa and Draco had advised her against it, Hermione had accepted the challenge.

If she was eventually going to live here, she should be able to stand up to him.

"Hermione will do…" she replied coolly.

"I'll go with Mudblood, I think." His reply was curt and nasty. "So good to meet you alone. It surprises me that you are not hiding behind my son or wife this time around…"

"I wouldn't…" she said.

"You have so far… I would like to put some suggestions to you…" Lucius began. "I'm sure you realize I will not let my son stay under your love spell for much longer. I simply cannot allow it."

"It is not your decision.." Hermione retorted.

"We'll see about that…." Lucius eyes glinted malevolently. "As we all know your marriage to one of those Weasley's was very unfortunate, literally so…" He provided a small pause for his words to sink in. "Something that I might be able to correct…"

Hermione held her breath. Was he really offering her money?

"Our Gringotts safe is bursting with Galleons as it is, therefore a few hundred…." Hermione's eyes narrowed, and Lucius sighed deeply, as he continued "thousand of the gold coins…"

"Do you honestly believe that is my sole interest in Draco?" Hermione said indignantly. "Do you think so little of your own son…?"

"Of course not! On the contrary, I see better prospects for him than he himself does! He seems to think that he has to redeem the family name by some lousy attempt of indicating a change in beliefs! Ancient and traditional beliefs… Part of our noble family for centuries! Squandered for…. For you!" He spat out the final words of his rant.

"He has changed his beliefs, yes…" Hermione replied. "Perhaps they were never _his _to begin with…?"

"They definitely were…. I can assure you…" Lucius said. "It is merely our fall from grace that has brought about this change. I am quite convinced that once our name is restored to its rightful place, he will come to his senses…"

"We'll both have to wait and see then.." Hermione turned as she was ready to leave this discussion.

"Not so quick…" Lucius interrupted her return. "I've only just started…"

"What more could you want?!" Hermione was losing her temper. "I decline your offer of money.."

"And you believe him?" he sneered at her. "You trust my precious son? The one who bullied you throughout your school years…"

"He has changed… We both have. Draco has grown up…" Hermione stated plainly, with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Not utterly convinced… are you, my dear…" He said darkly. Lucius' eyes seemed to bore into hers when he continued: "Nor should you… I have it on very good authority that he is keeping secrets from you…."

She didn't believe him, but the older Malfoy wasn't fazed. "Oh, yes…. I am sure of it…. It is because of this particular knowledge that I am quite certain he will eventually come around and make his forefathers proud. I still have the highest hopes for my son!"

Lucius sounded proud and confident as Hermione's confidence crumbled under his gaze. Did Draco keep secrets from her? Harry had alluded to something as well!

She ran from the room, Lucius' hollow laugh following her steps. With a large slam, she shut the door, panting from the horrible experience.

"Hermione… are you all right?" Two worried voices greeted her.

"You shouldn't have been alone with father…" Draco said irritated, as Narcissa claimed that Lucius had become more unpleasant ever since his death.

"It simply does not agree with him…" she said in a consoling tone.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: A hint of smut at the end of the chapter. Thanks again for all (guest) reviews, favorites, and follows! It's great to hear your thoughts and perspectives!

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

After the debacle with Draco's father, Hermione reluctantly did stay the night. She wasn't going to let him win! Even so, she did worry if he was right. Had Lucius spoken out of mere spite, or was Draco hiding something significant from her?

How could she find out without antagonizing him? Hermione didn't feel much for the alternative course of action, which was interrogating Harry. The risk of him gloating was far too great!

But she wasn't looking forward to another row with Draco either… Not when she was staying over for the first time. The thought of sleeping in this house was bad enough…

If Hermione had thought Grimmauld Place, before the purge, had been stuffed to the brim with items of dark magic, Malfoy Manor was simply soaked in them.

Every corner, every nook and cranny, oozed evil. Hermione couldn't contemplate how Draco could feel so at ease when there were items hissing, skulls rotating… Strange light flashes and creaking sounds… Even shouts and moaning….

Hermione thought the Shrieking Shack seemed peaceful compared to this.

"Doesn't it bother you…? All the noise?" she inquired when they were climbing the stairs towards Draco's own private wing.

"What noise?" he asked curiously. "I don't hear anything…"

"The howling… and the moaning… like it's coming from the cellars…" Hermione stammered.

"Oh.. that's just house elves being tortured…" Draco said, his lips tugging at the sides…

"It's not funny!" Hermione bristled, as Draco laughed out loud.

"It's just your nerves… The portraits are playing on them…" Hermione looked around and saw a couple of black hags in a cavern giggling devilishly at her.

"Shakespeare's three witches…" Draco said off-handily, "always in for a laugh…"

* * *

><p>Draco's own wing was slightly better, though nowhere near as cozy and warm as Hermione's own house. However, the leather furniture was comfortable enough and Draco's bookcases were filled with interesting choices.<p>

"I should have known you'd go straight for it…" Draco grumbled. "Just the sight of some books and I don't even exist anymore..."

"What?" Hermione said, looking up puzzled. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that…"

"Am I the attraction or is…" he took the book from her hands… "_The Rise and Fall of Muggle Reign_ capturing your attention…?"

"I haven't seen any of these before…" Hermione mumbled, blushing. "They weren't in the library at Hogwarts…."

"No wonder…" Draco said sneeringly. "The Dark Arts collection was always rather limited…"

Hermione looked around at the room. Bookcases, a large ornamental desk, a large considerably plainer desk…

Stuffed owls and foxes… An actual skeleton in a corner… Dusty, heavy, dark green drapes at the windows…. But no bed…

"Is this your.. study?" she asked curiously. "How many rooms do you have?"

"A fair few…" he replied, boasting. "This is my own private library. My study is across the hall."

"Oh…" Hermione fell silent.

"I haven't read most of these books in a while…" Draco said, feeling a sudden need to defend himself. "My study contains more recent editions… The latest in healing and also some…"

"Muggle books…" Hermione understood.

"Since mum discovered them in my closet, I've decided to put them out in the open…" he said, a smirk appearing on his face. "Obviously father wasn't too pleased."

"Obviously…" Hermione agreed.

* * *

><p>After spending a few pleasant hours in Draco's library—Hermione reading treasures from his book collection and Draco pretending to be reading, all the while observing both her and some curious portraits in case they intended to harm her— it was time to sleep.<p>

Draco began to yawn, trying to catch her attention. It didn't work and so he called out to her.

"Hermione… It's getting pretty late…"

"Sorry… sorry… It's all so fascinating…" She sighed when she closed the book. Hermione had skimmed a number of books before settling on the history of the Malfoys. The book didn't make her happy, although some ancient pictures of Malfoys had made her laugh… The family resemblance was too eerie sometimes.

"The pride and joy of my father, that book…" Draco said.

"Definitely… All the heroics recounted…" she replied. "The tales of your ancestors…"

"It used to really boost my self-esteem," he confided. "I was so proud of their achievements…"

"What about the black sheep of the family..?" Hermione wondered, "were they blasted of the family tree, like Sirius mother's was known to do?"

"Probably…" Draco answered. "My father threatens to let the house elves do it sometimes… but so far he hasn't yet…"

"He probably will though… if we stay together," Hermione said. "He hopes that you'll get rid of me someday…"

"Don't let him get to you…" Draco whispered, touching her cheek with his fingers. "Mind games are the only weapons at his disposal…"

"You're right…" Hermione conceded, as she leant forward to kiss him. Draco responded eagerly and their tight embrace was only interrupted by them staggering back towards his leather Chesterfield couch.

Hermione had never known that she could feel so wanted and loved, amidst skulls and snake skins, so utterly satisfied in the creepiest of places.

Panting heavily, Draco rolled off her, as Hermione heard Lucius' howls coming from far beneath them.

"Looks like they told him…" Draco smirked. Hermione quickly lowered her skirt. Was there no privacy in this house?

"Let's go to my room…" Draco grabbed her hand and they made their way across the hall. Draco's bedroom was fortunately portrait-free. Hermione immediately felt more at ease. At least now no-one would be watching…

The silver satin coverings of his four-poster bed were cool and enveloping. Hermione slowly relaxed. It didn't matter what anyone else thought about them. She felt secure in Draco's arms…


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: A slight change in canon in this chapter. Voldemort's use of Horcruxes has remained a secret in an attempt to keep knowledge about (and, Merlin forbid, use of) them hidden. Although Voldemort's dead body was proof enough for most, Draco still occasionally wonders if the Dark Lord could make another return. A thought that haunts him….

As always, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites!

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

The morning came soon and, in the cold light of day, Hermione's doubts resurfaced. Whatever had Lucius meant? Draco said his father was just messing with her head, but if he had a secret, he would tell her, wouldn't he?

"Sleep well?" his drawling voice called her out of her musings.

"Yes, far better than I expected… No bad dreams…"

"Good, very good," he mumbled in return. "Perhaps the manor will grow on you in time…"

"Perhaps," she laughed lightly, "but it could do with some… lighter and brighter colors…" Hermione said, looking around his bedroom.

"More like your place…" he nodded, "but without all the lions…" A smirk appeared on his face.

Hermione looked curiously at him. "I'd expected to see less serpent imagery what with Nagini and all…" she wondered.

"Pictures of snakes are quite something different…. Besides their skin looks good, but you're right, I do prefer them dead…"

"Very useful in potions too…" Hermione agreed. "No Parselmouths in your family then?" she asked offhand.

"Not for a few hundred years, no… Didn't you read that in the book yesterday?"

"I'm only half way through…"

"It would have come in handy, I suppose," Draco continued on the subject, "we might have actually understood the Dark Lord's orders to his slithering pet…"

"Your father called him Tom Riddle in the end…?" Hermione wondered, "but you never do so…"

Draco's face fell. His eyes suddenly looked haunted. "I'm still… I know, he's supposedly dead… but he did return last time…"

"He won't, I promise.." Hermione said.

"How can you, though?" Draco was still unsure about what had really happened to Voldemort. "He was gone for years and suddenly, out of the blue, he appeared again… Never truly dead after all…. It worries me sometimes, so just in case…"

"You still give him the proper respect…" Hermione sighed.

She couldn't believe it! Hermione knew it must have been horrible living so close to him, seeing him murder people all the time… but to still be afraid so many years later… It was completely irrational.

Not to mention, since Draco had defied Voldemorts's orders before, using his preferred name would hardly provide bonus points. Neither would being in a relationship with a Muggle-born… Draco seemed really superstitious on this issue.

"I… I do know for sure…" she began. "He.. Voldemort assumed that he had cheated death, and for a while he actually had… That's why he could come back, but he lost his advantage and became mortal again…"

"But no-one is to know how…" Draco sulked. "It is a very big secret that only a handful of people know…" He peered at her. "You being one of them…"

Hermione shivered. She involuntary wondered for a brief moment if this was the true reason for Draco's interest in her. If Lucius was right about his son not having truly changed…

"It's a safety measure," she explained as calmly as she could. "The less people know about it, the less chance of them becoming inclined to do the same…"

"And you don't trust me with the information…?" he asked, with a slow rising temper.

"I vowed not to tell anyone… so I won't." Hermione stated firmly. "There are members of the Order who don't know either, and it really isn't relevant at all…"

"It would help me believe he is truly gone forever…" Draco said with begging eyes.

"I promise you that he is truly gone forever… I can even swear it…" she said. "He won't return Draco, never…. You are safe."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so," he mumbled, seemingly indifferent, but nowhere near convinced.

Hermione tried to convince him with the argument that he was killed by his own Killing Curse: the one that had been aimed at Harry. However, Draco argued that Voldemort wasn't killed, when he tried to kill Potter as a child, which was also a rebounded Killing Curse.

She used the counterargument that there hadn't been a body then. Riddle had gone missing, but didn't leave his body behind. But whatever she said, Draco continued to sulk. Whereas she occasionally had nightmares featuring Bellatrix, he suffered from ones with Voldemort. They seemed so real sometimes…. Real enough to be true?

They certainly planted doubts in his mind...

* * *

><p>Their little spat had somewhat ruined their breakfast together and Draco's mother noticed. When Hermione had left for work, Narcissa asked Draco about the slightly chilly atmosphere.<p>

"She continues to distrust me…" he grumbled. "It's like one step forwards… two steps back…"

"Perhaps Lucius got under her skin…" his mother's eyes darkened. "I'm not saying I'm pleased with your association with her, but she is… I'm slowly beginning to accept it…" she confided hesitantly in her son. "Your father, however, seems ever more determined to break the two of you apart…"

Draco nodded his head solemnly. "What can I do? How, if ever, will I be able to change his mind?"

"I'm afraid you won't.." his mother replied. "All you can do is follow your own path, like he has himself. Like Andromeda has…"

"I will succeed," Draco gritted his teeth. "I will not let father ruin this for me…"

"That doesn't mean you can't ruin it yourself…" his mother warned him as her eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" He asked affronted.

"Your father has let it…. Er… slip… that you may have secrets… That you're not being completely honest to her…"

"What?!" Draco spat.

"You do realize it is true?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "You have not told her everything, have you?"

"She has secrets too," he mumbled. "She won't tell me what she knows about Voldemort's demise…"

"Perhaps I can get that out of my sister. She can be talkative and is eager to connect." His mother's reply was cool and sly. "Let me worry about that…"

"I just need to know…" Draco didn't mind if he sounded like a whining child. He did need to know. To absolutely know for sure would ease his mind considerably.

* * *

><p>"Why do you insist on thwarting my plans?" An angry Lucius demanded of his wife. "Why would you tell Draco what I said to the Mudblood..?"<p>

"The house-elves spying for you..?" Narcissa asked a question in return. "I'm not pleased with their relationship either," she explained, "but they do deserve a fair chance…. If…" She faltered and began to sob silently.

"Cissy?" His voice was worried now. Being dead had so many disadvantages… One of them not being able to comfort his wife when she needed him the most.

"If the spell…. If it cannot be undone… At least, she already has a child…."

"I won't have him father that child!" Lucius didn't understand this need to become a grandparent. Not if the child was born of blood traitors!

"Don't you understand?!" Narcissa said. "She may not leave him for it! All the other pure-bloods we know are just as obsessed as we are with blood-lines and offspring…. Draco may never find a partner with them in the first place! Do you even realize that?"

Lucius swallowed hard. He hadn't considered that particular problem. "But.. but… perhaps it can be reversed. It has to be! And then our line will be defiled…"

"Harry Potter has let them escape… He'd almost caught her sons, but they defeated him… The great Auror, indeed…" Narcissa's voice was full of bitterness.

"Maybe he does not really mean to catch them…" Lucius agreed. "He doesn't mind our lot being ruined one bit…"

In the Malfoy household, the name of Potter would never carry the reverence it did in the rest of the Wizarding world. For them, he would always be the nasty itch under their skin. Unable to be removed, forever in their way….


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: As always, thanks for reading, reviewing, favorites, and follows!

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

Ever since their latest talk about Draco's predicament, Lucius had been bullying Narcissa into finding a solution. He shouted orders from his painting, naming the most likely books and people that might help find a reversal for the spell. His new found zest was irritating her, but it had sparked some life into him again. And for that, Narcissa was grateful.

The kitchen was her only respite from his loud orders, and it was there that she invited her sister one rainy afternoon. She had a mission of her own…

Andromeda was delighted to hear that Hermione had faced her fears and stayed at the manor.

"They do seem to become more serious… don't they? How are you feeling about that?" she asked her sister tentatively. It was still a rather volatile subject…

"I…I.." She hesitated. "I don't really know anymore…." Narcissa finally said softly. "They do seem to fit together somehow… much as I dislike that…"

"At least she isn't soft and meek as we were supposed to be…" Andromeda giggled. "Do you remember all the stupid advice we used to get from mother? Not showing that you have a brain in order to attract someone?"

"When were we ever soft or meek?" Narcissa returned the question with a sparkle in her eyes. "I must have missed that particular day…"

"Bellatrix must have missed the entire year…" Andromeda said more solemnly. "Do…do you miss her?" She didn't dare look into her sister's eyes as she dreaded the answer.

Their third sister was an even more difficult subject than Muggle-borns had been. Bellatrix being responsible for Tonks's death didn't help…. However, Narcissa hadn't been that close to her anymore either, since the Dark Lord was Bellatrix's one and only priority, even over the relatives she did acknowledge… Something Andromeda wasn't quite aware of.

Narcissa swallowed. "Perhaps it was for the best… Bella would have taking his death rather badly…" She suddenly saw a way in for her topic…

"You don't mean, Lucius?" Andromeda asked puzzled.

"Of course not… Voldemort's…. That is… If he is truly gone…"

Andromeda's eyes grew big. "Of course, he is! How could you even doubt that…!"

"It's Draco…" she said, appealing to her sister's motherliness, "he is still afraid sometimes… He did return once before…"

Andromeda nodded in sympathy. "That must be hard. To not even feel the same relief the rest of us do… Is there nothing you can say or do to make him believe?" she asked sincerely.

"I've done all I can," her sister replied. "Draco saw his body for himself. More than that… I don't know what else _I _could do…"

Andromeda picked up on her hint. "But… I don't see how I could help…" she stuttered. "I don't… Draco and I don't… I hardly know him…"

Narcissa swallowed hard. This was the moment… "It's not how well you know Draco. It is _what_ you know…" she nudged her sister, hoping it wasn't too obvious.

"Oh… Oh…." She began to understand. Her eyes narrowed and she quickly rose from her chair. "I cannot believe you, Cissy…" Andromeda said coldly. "To use such a ruse on me, your own sister…. I was wrong to trust you again!"

She stalked out of the manor, Narcissa hurrying after her along the driveway. Right before apparating, Andromeda stated boldly: "You have really disappointed me.. I should have listened to my friends… You haven't changed your spots…"

"Please wait… I… I'm sorry… But it really was for Draco's…" Narcissa didn't get the chance to explain as she saw her sister leave in an instant. With a deep sigh and a single tear in the corner of her eye, she slowly walked back to her house… Her luxurious yet empty manor…

* * *

><p>"To think that I almost trusted her!" Andromeda was letting of steam to Molly who had been babysitting Teddy. The three of them were sitting on the Burrow's veranda, watching the drizzling rain. "She just wanted to know about…. Well, even I don't know what Harry did precisely…"<p>

Molly nodded. She did know but wasn't going to rub it in. "Do you believe it was just for Draco's sake?" she asked skeptically.

Andromeda sighed. "I don't know… I can hardly think why else though…. It is not as if she convinced of his return herself… "

"Perhaps she wants to be immortal…" Molly wondered. "Or make Draco so…. Or bring Lucius back…"

Andromeda peered at her. "Narcissa isn't a fool. She knows Lucius can't come back… As for becoming immortal… Sometimes I wonder if she'd not rather join her husband, instead of staying alive… Much like myself, I may add…"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking…" Molly replied quickly. "It's still mysterious though…. Not to mention dangerous…"

"Yes…" Andromeda began to slowly wonder if her sister perhaps hadn't lied. Maybe she was simply looking out for her son… Perhaps she had stalked away too quickly.

"She did mention…. She said that…" she started hesitantly, "that Hermione and Draco did seem to fit, even if she didn't like it…. And also… that…" she stopped briefly. "That Bellatrix's death…"

Molly turned white, overcome with a sudden and immense fear that Narcissa was, at long last, going to avenge her sister…

"That her death was perhaps for the best… That she couldn't have coped with Voldemort's death anyhow…"

Molly sighed in relief. "Narcissa said that?! I can scarcely believe it!"


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Thanks for all follows, favorites, and reviews!

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<p>

"Draco?" Hermione bit her lip nervously. Draco's long limbs were splayed over her couch as he was watching his first cooking show ever.

"It is like potion making, isn't it…" he mumbled. "Two of this and so many grams of that…"

"Draco?" she tried again, but as he was glued to the TV she gave up. The discussion about him having secrets would have to wait… Hermione was glad for the respite, although she knew it wouldn't last.

She snuggled up to him and smiled at his concentrated face. "You don't have to memorize it… you know…" she whispered smilingly.

"I'm trying to…" he said, with his brow furrowed. "I want to make something special for tomorrow night…"

Hermione had invited Harry and Ginny over for a little dinner party. They had reluctantly agreed. It would be awkward, Hermione knew beforehand, as it was bound to bring recollections of their many dinners with Ron.

She stroke his hair. "You're quite sweet, aren't you? If you want to?"

Draco smirked as he rolled his eyes. " No-one ever called me sweet before… Not sure I like it," he grumbled.

"So long as no-one hears… I can keep a secret," Hermione whispered into his ears.

"What do you think I should make?" he continued. "It can't be too difficult. I'm still getting the hang of it…"

"Harry and Ginny's palates aren't all that sophisticated.." Hermione giggled. "As long as it's hearty and tasteful, you'll be fine…"

"So chicken rather than duck…" Draco gathered. "I see…"

"Just that you're making it yourself is a pretty big thing, I think," she replied. "Not your horde of house-elves…. Speaking of those…" she began.

"I'm not freeing our elves…" Draco said sternly.

"But what if I consider it a deal breaker?" Hermione said with narrowed eyes. "I work for their cause… It has been my passion, even in school…"

"By all means, pay them… Give them food, gifts, whatever…. As long as they aren't clothes… They live to serve…"

Hermione huffed. "I didn't buy that crap when Ron said it and they didn't even have house-elves…"

Draco sighed. "Let's please not have that discussion now. We should focus on tomorrow evening. How we'll survive it, that is."

"If I would… hmm… move into Malfoy Manor, the house-elves…. Well… Their lives would definitely change…"

"Saint Hermione…. Savior of elves and centaurs alike… Usually depicted with a horse-tail in one hand and elf-sized clothing in the other. Her icons are mainly recognizable for her bushy hair however, hiding most of her face…. Evil mouths claim this is the case because her face is hideous, but those who are familiar with the story know better…" he imitated a tour guide as Hermione hit him indignantly on the shoulder.

"Hush… shush…" she muttered, still pounding his shoulder. "It's not funny…"

"Don't you want to know what her hair is hiding?" he asked in a mock surprised voice…

"No…" she said stubbornly, as Draco, equally stubborn, continued: "Her hair functions like a veil, so that only those that are allowed to, get to see her lovely, magnificent, and radiant face…"

He leaned in for a kiss, as she said "good save."

* * *

><p>The following evening Draco was quite nervous. He had been responsible for the salmon and the seasoned baked potatoes, whereas Hermione had made a Greek salad with olives and feta. For dessert, they had store bought crème brûlée. Hermione was pleased with the result, Draco not so much…<p>

"Are you sure this is good enough?" he wondered. "It's not up to my usual standards…"

"Oh, you mean those home-made brûlées with tiny figures in the caramel? Made by house-elves? Those ones?" she bickered.

Draco sighed. "Well, yes, actually. I guess I'm used to that… Don't know how they do it though… Cooking is hard!"

Hermione smiled. At least he appreciated them more now that he knew what went into it…

"That will be them," she said as the heard the sound of the Floo.

"Yes…" Draco muttered.

"So lovely to see you again…" Hermione had hugged both Harry and Ginny before Draco could even grumble "Potter."

"Tell me how you've been, Harry. No more headaches?" Hermione asked anxiously, while Ginny and Draco stared at each other.

This was going to be a long night, Draco thought, as he pulled out Ginny's chair and gestured that she could sit down. Ginny giggled as Harry scowled. He'd already settled down in his chair.

"This isn't a restaurant," he said.

"Manners, Potter," Draco retorted. "No-one taught you?"

"Draco…" Hermione hissed. "Let it go.."

"There's more to being respectable than just etiquette…" Harry retorted. He was in a foul mood. The escape of the Jennings sons had been hard on him and he had had to write several reports and answer questions regarding their escape.

"Boys…" Ginny now said, rather sternly. Hermione laughed at her serious face… It worked though, as both Harry and Draco began to act more civil.

"It's my Quidditch face," Ginny whispered to Hermione. "It works like a charm every time…"

"Either that, or being called boys…" Hermione replied. "Won't like that either…"

Quidditch soon became the subject of the conversation. A very safe subject since three of them really enjoyed it…. Hermione had to suppress a yawn at the description of the umpteenth fantastic Seeker move but was glad there was no more arguing.

George's coming engagement was a less safe subject, though admittedly more intriguing. Draco listened wide-eyed to Ginny's recollection of Mrs. Weasly's arguments against Medusa.

"To be fair though…. she didn't like Fleur much either…" Hermione said.

"Phlegm," Ginny giggled. "That's true…"

"Sounds like a protective mother to me…" Draco said.

"Much like your own…" Hermione agreed, grabbing his hand briefly, and squeezing it softly.

"How does your mother take it?" Harry asked curiously. He couldn't imagine Narcissa Malfoy being too thrilled with her son's choice of partner.

"She is slowly getting used to it… Not particularly pleased but not outright hostile either… Unlike.."

"My parents?" Ginny said angrily.

"I meant father…" Draco corrected her. "He asked to speak to Hermione… Telling her lies, I imagine…" Draco peered at her, trying to read Hermione's face.

"He wanted to bribe me with money." Hermione told her listening friends. "Wondered if that would make me disappear…"

"He hadn't encountered your stubbornness before, I take it?" Harry laughed. "Bribes don't really work on you…"

"It was pretty unpleasant but nothing I didn't expect," she lied. Hermione wished to end this particular conversation; it was far to painful to consider the possibility of Lucius being right about Draco hiding things from her.

"Parents…" Ginny sighed, heavily and somewhat dramatically, as Harry glared at her. "Just as much trouble as they say their children are…"


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Thanks for the (guest) reviews, favorites, and follows! It's great to hear your opinions and to get support for the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 36<p>

"That wasn't too bad, now was it?" Hermione said, after Harry and Ginny had left. She never thought she'd say it, but she did: "Thank Merlin for Quidditch…"

Draco snorted with laughter. "Bet that's a first…"

Hermione glared at him. "I'll never be a fan, but it did save us from too much awkwardness…."

"It's about the only thing I can talk about with Potter without getting into a fight…" he agreed.

"I thought we'd be discussing the case too, but Harry seemed reluctant to talk about it, didn't he?" And so did you, she thought, briefly wondering why.

"It's probably his pride…" Draco sneered. "They'd given him the slip. Potter wouldn't have liked that…"

"And he hit his head…" Hermione defended Harry. "He was unconscious for a while too… Perhaps it scared him…"

Hermione wondered how Harry felt. He'd been working with Ron, and now of course with Elphaba. She knew he missed Ron immensely and they'd been a good team, the two of them. Of course, the three of them had been even better. Now that it was all over, Hermione fondly remembered their days of searching and destroying Horcruxes.

Could it be possible that Harry was afraid? Harry, their Harry? It seemed so unlikely: he'd conquered Voldemort after all. Yet things had changed…. She and Ron were no longer there, to help and guide him… And Ron had died at their hands…

"I don't want to talk about Potter…" Draco grumbled. "I've just spent the entire evening with the man… I'd say that was enough for one night…"

Hermione nodded. Slowly, she said to herself, don't push it… Friendships can't be forced; they need to grow naturally, they can only be encouraged.

"You have been on your best behaviour," she agreed. "And it worked out pretty well.."

"Thanks to Quidditch," Draco said, a glint in his eyes. He pulled her into his arms.

"Thanks to Quidditch," she mumbled reluctantly, just before their lips met.

* * *

><p>Harry was afraid. The case was beginning to overwhelm him. He still felt guilty over Ron's death and had carried bezoars with him ever since. The spell that had killed him had turned his blood into poison in an instant, but a bezoar could have possibly saved him… If only Harry had carried one with him…<p>

It was no good going over it again and again in his head. At the time, he had been outnumbered, and he didn't even knew what spell had hit Ron. He didn't know he could use an antidote, nor had he carried one on his person. Harry had never learnt these spells because they were ancient and outlawed. Still…

He felt responsible. Harry wondered if he was in over his head. His pride couldn't face that… yet it might be the simple truth. He had been knocked unconscious. Fortunately, Elphaba had not been present, or she could have been hurt too. It was precisely his responsibilities as the senior Auror that made him feel so anxious now. Harry couldn't bear the thought of Elphaba being hurt, not with what she'd already gone through….

He decided to swallow his pride and ask for more Aurors on the case. The threat level of this case should be raised…

At first, Elphaba took the news badly.

"Are you saying you don't trust me as your back-up?" she said indignantly. "I've had the same training as you, you know…"

"It's not about you.." Harry replied, a little curt. "It's about them… It's about me… I'm uncomfortable with you being in harm's way…"

"Because of Ron?" she guessed.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I don't know why that's happened now… I didn't have it before…"

"They could have gotten you…" she said gingerly, "two against one… And I was on the other side of the village…"

"About that… We shouldn't split up anymore either… We'll go in teams of four now, so we can always break up in two's if needed. No more heroics for any of us…" Harry said bitterly.

"You're right. Safety first…" It was very unlike Harry, but a part of Elphaba was relieved. He had been a little reckless at times, and knowing that it wasn't because he didn't trust her helped in accepting the changes. If anything, it was good. Perhaps more manpower would help bring the case along….

* * *

><p>"We can't kill that Potter…" Jemina Jennings said to her sons, when they brought her the news of their narrow escape. "It's good that you haven't…"<p>

"He won't stop trailing us, mother…" Julian, the oldest said. He was the oldest, but merely by a few minutes.

"Yes," his twin brother, Justus, agreed, "Chosen One or not, he'll continue to hunt us. We've made a mistake in killing that Weasley fellow…"

"Had we known who he was, we wouldn't have…" Jemina agreed. "I assumed he was merely another pure-blood…"

Pure-bloods were quite dispensable, the sons had learnt that long ago. They were responsible for killing their mother's family and were generally obsessed with history, bloodlines and producing heirs, rather than building a prosperous future for all, Muggle and Wizard alike. Jemina had taught them to despise the whole lot of them….

"He'll never get off our backs…"

Julian wondered if his mother had too great an opinion of Harry Potter. His brother and he could have killed him, if it hadn't been for their mother's strong objection. He wasn't too impressed with him. Sure they had been on the same side during the war, but now it seemed as if he was becoming their enemy. Potter would want justice for his friend and fellow Auror….

They understood this longing only too well themselves…

"I'd always hoped to have the famous Potter on our side…" their mother lamented. "He would surely support Muggle-Wizzard relations…."

"Not anymore… At least, he won't support our family… And he's becoming friends with those Malfoys, apparently…. Borrowing their books…" Justus argued.

"How do you all this?" his mother asked, bothered by this news. Perhaps Harry wasn't such an example after all?

"T' was in the papers, wasn't it? Aurors confiscating Malfoy's library… trying to find information to use against us…" he hissed at her. "He won't be your mascot… not anymore, not now…"

Jemina sighed deeply. Her plans had been thwarted, that was for sure. To have accidently killed one of the only pure-blood families who shared their ideals, and had been scorned by the others as blood-traitors, had been a huge blowback. And now they had also lost their perfect hiding place...


End file.
